Long Lost Loves Child
by KivaidensGirl
Summary: Raine has to give up life as she knows it when her mother dies and she is forced to move to London to find her biological father who doesn't even know she exists. Will he ever be able to accept the daughter that he never knew he had? THIS IS NOT A SLASH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this probably doesn't make all that much sence, but I assure you that is will later on. I am really bad at doing beginings so please bare with me.... thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!!! I love you all!  
  
*****************************************  
  
A special thanks to for helping me and answering my stupid quesitons!!! :  
  
KoriannaA  
  
leo rocker chick  
  
CaNtBpErFeCt17  
  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Raine awoke as the first rays of sunlight shown into her empty bed room. For the past 2 weeks she had done nothing but pack up all her things to move out of New York to London . Since her mothers death a month ago, she had been dreading this day. Today would be the day that she met her father, a man her mother had told her alot about and spoke of in very high regards, yet he didn't have the slightest clue that Raine even existed. Today was going to be a very long day indeed.  
  
Raine got into the shower and put on a cute pink sun-dress. She pulled her straight red hair into a pony tail and put on a little make-up. After she was all ready, she decided that she would spend her last day with her friends that also attended Salem Witches Institute with her. She kissed her aunt goodbye and told her that she would be back before it got dark.   
  
The sun was warm on her back as she walked down the road towards her friends house. Raine walked up the walk way to a grey brick house. She was going to miss this place. She had spent alot of her time here, and this would be the last time that she would be able to see it for a long while. It had become a second home for her. Raine lightly rapped on the front door.  
  
After a few moments the door opened. A guy with blue eyes, spiked up brown hair, who wore baggy clothes filled the frame.  
  
"Hey Matt, is Kat here?" Raine asked him.  
  
Matt nodded and yelled up the stairs "KAT... RAINE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"  
  
then turned back to Raine "I hear you are moving to London?" He said in more of a question then a statement.  
  
"Yea, I leave tonight..." Raine said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine." Matt said as Kat bounced down the stairs and flung her arms around Raine.  
  
"Com'on lets go upstairs!" Kat said. As she passed Matt she slugged him in the arm.  
  
Raine entered Kat's room. The walls were plastered with posters of Avril Lavigne, various bands and hott guyz. One poster, that was stapled to the ceiling, was a homemade poster of a guy, on the bottom was a name: Dean Williams. The bed was a queen sized bed with silver sheets and a dark purple bedspread. There was a table beside the bed with punk bracelets and weird jewelry. The walls were black, which Raine had helped her paint, and across the room was a big screen TV with a couch in front of it. On a table, beside the TV, was a karaoke machine.  
  
"So what time are you leaving?" Kat asked as she sat on her bed.  
  
"About 11pm tonight." Raine said as she peeled the nail polish off her fingernails.  
  
"Why can't you just stay with your aunt and uncle and continue to go to school at Salem?" Kat asked.  
  
"Because they already have 3 children of their own. Everyone thinks it will be better if I go stay with my real dad..."  
  
"I don't think it will be better!!!" Kat fumed.  
  
"Nor do I, but thats the way it is." Raine said. "I don't even know this guy, and he doesn't even know I exist."  
  
"So what happens when you get there and he doesn't believe you?" Kat asked. "Will you be able to come back?"  
  
"No. Mum told me to show him this..." Raine held up her ring finger to Kat showing her the silver band that had a pink diamond in the middle with a white diamond on each side.  
  
"What is that going to do?" Kat asked.  
  
"I don't know. She told me that when he sees it he will understand, and that whatever I tell him will make sense then." Raine said as she examined her ring that her mother had given her just before she died.  
  
"Why don't you just stay here with us? I am sure my mum won't mind.... you basically live here anyways!" Kat laughed.  
  
"I wish I could... but I have to do this, for mums sake." Raine said in a sorrowful tone.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Kat asked, knowing that talking about her mother was making her upset. She had loved her mother dearly.  
  
"Whatever you wanna do, it fine with me!"  
  
"Well, Dean wants us to come over before you leave. He wants to say goodbye."  
  
"Ok, we can do that." Raine jumped up off her bed. Kat turned and looked at the picture on the ceiling, blew it a kiss and said "See you in a minute, sweetie!"  
  
Raine just shook her head and laughed.  
  
After spending a few hours over at Dean's, laughing and having a good time remembering their first year and the old times that they had together, they had decided to go to the mall and grab a bite to eat. They met up with a few other friends there, turning their lunch into a big cry fest. They all promised to owl each other every day!  
  
Kat decided to spend a little more time with her friend and walk her home. They sat on the porch and talked as they stared up at the sky.  
  
"I wish you could transfer with me.... I don't want to go to a new school. I like the one I am at right now."  
  
"Well, you know they say that Hogwarts is the best school!" Kat said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"I don't care what they say. In my eyes Salem is the best, because you are there."  
  
"Awww...." Kat said ask she hugged her friend.   
  
"Let just stay here forever... we won't move... no matter what they say." Raine said.  
  
"Raine, you will be fine. Mum said that you can come to our house for Christmas break, that is if your father will let you." Kat said.  
  
"I bet he is going to be an ass... " Raine said  
  
"So if he is just kick him in the nutz... that always works!" Kat laughed.  
  
"Could you just imagine 'Excuse me sir... you don't know me... but I don't like you so I am going to kick you in the balls.... thanks for you time'" Raine laughed.  
  
The door to the house opened and Raine's aunt stepped out. "Come Raine, we need to get going soon." She said then turned and walked back into the house.  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." Raine said with an attitude, but her aunt didn't hear.  
  
"She's a bitch! She didn't even say 'hi' to me!" Kat said.  
  
"And you wanted me to stay with her!" Raine laughed.  
  
"Just so you didn't have to go away!" Kat hugged Raine. "I am going to miss you so much"  
  
"I am going to miss you too, I will owl you all the time and tell you how things are. Who knows if my dad turns out to be a cool guy, maybe you can come to London." Raine hugged her tight, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Raine.... I can't breathe....." Kat whispered.  
  
"Sorry!" Raine laughed. "I better get in before she come out again." Raine broke their embrace.  
  
"Write to me as soon as you get there?"  
  
"Definitely!" Raine said as Kat walked down the walkway and got on the road back toward her house. Raine watched her leave until she could no longer see her, then turned and went inside.... 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A special thanks to Alyssium for all her help. She is amazing! and a really great person. Thanks a ton!!!!  
  
*************************************************  
  
X-2love4ever: Thanks! Even though you read it before it was posted thanks for reviewing!!!!!  
  
ekleenex: Not to worry, I am still working on Collision of two Worlds. You may have to do a bit of guessing before you actually find out who her father is...cuz I'll never tell..... well at least not yet!!!  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Thanks. I know you are going to update yours cuz I found chapter 5 in my in-box!!!! I was so excited! Its really good, BTW!!  
  
alyssa-farrell: Well, you are going to have to wait for a while to find out who the dad is... and yes, it can be anyone!!! LOL Thanks for reading!!  
  
imogenhm: Thank you! here is the update!  
  
beautybunnymouse: This chapter will tell you the name of Raine's mum.... but to find out the dad's name you will just have to keep reading!!  
  
Alyssium: Thank you so much for all your help! You are really wonderful....  
  
Silent Voices17: No problem, after all you did help me with the questions I had when writing the first chapter so.... Thank you again and I hope you like whats to come!!!!  
  
Kate: OK... here is an update....  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"You were supposed to be back before it got dark" Raine's aunt said as she put her hands on her hips and stared the red haired girl, who was standing not two feet away from her.  
  
"I was... we were out on the porch talking…" Raine insisted, annoyed that she didn't get a longer time to say goodbye to her best friend.  
  
"I don't care where you were. You told me that you'd be back when it got dark. Its a wonder Aurora never sent you to bootcamp…" her aunt mused out loud.  
  
"Don't talk about my mum." Raine spat.  
  
"I'll talk about her all I want, she was my sister, and you.. her bastard child. To think I was actually going to let you stay with me and my family."   
  
"I wouldn't stay with you even if you paid me!" Raine cried, acid dripping from her every word.  
  
"Grab your shit and lets go! The sooner your out of here the better" Raine's aunt said as she walked past Raine and out the door. Raine knew her aunt wasn't angry at her, well, not exactly. She was angry because her mother had decided to keep the identity of Raine's father a secret from everyone except Raine.  
  
*~FLASHBACK~*  
  
"Oh Raine, your growing into such a beautiful little girl. Your daddy would be so proud of you." Aurora said as she took the seven year old Raine into her arms, love emanating around them.  
  
"Mummy, tell me of daddy?" Raine asked as she twirled her fingers through her mothers long curly red hair. She had always loved her mother's hair. While her own was straight and plain, her mother's was curly and exotic.  
  
"Your daddy was a wonderful man, I knew it the moment that I met him. He had a hard exterior, but once you got past it and got to know him, he turned out to an amazing gentleman. He was kind and considerate, and your mommy loved him very much." her mother explained, trying to put the story into simplest terms from her daughter.  
  
"Did he love you?" Raine asked.   
  
Aurora, unsure of what to tell her daughter, changed the subject.   
  
"He would have loved you."  
  
"When can I see daddy?" Raine asked, curious about this man she had never met, but had always called "daddy."  
  
"I don't know hunny... but I hope one day you will be able to meet him." Aurora sighed as she cradled her daughter in her arms.  
  
*~*~ END OF FLASHBACK~*~*   
  
  
  
Raine brushed her tears away. Who knew she would be meeting him so soon? She wasn't ready for this. She wanted her mum back, even if it meant that she would never meet her dad. Just one more day with her mum, that's all she wanted. She felt empty and incomplete as she picked up her bags and trunk and her snowy owl, Flora. She glanced around at the house that she had called home her entire life, the house she had grown up in. And instead of feeling the warmth that surrounded the house as well as the memories that it had carried for years, she felt cold and empty. To her the house was bare and lifeless...  
  
The honking from her aunt outside stirred her from her memories. She sighed and closed the door behind her.   
  
*"When one door closes, you can always check the windows"* was a quote her mother often used, but she didn't want this door to close. Not now, and not ever!   
  
The car ride was quiet. Raine didn't want to talk and her aunt didn't even make an attempt. Raine spent the entire ride focusing on the traffic whizzing by and on the scenery that she knew she might never see again. It was surprising to her that she would not only miss the friends that she had to leave behind, but the place as well. She had never thought of missing New York, for she had spent her entire childhood dreaming of other places, but as she stared at the window, she could feel a sudden loneliness creep around her. She pushed these feelings away, though, as she boarded the plane, which left at one am. And without a word of goodbye or sorrow, she left New York and her aunt behind her. She had never spent this long on a plane before, and found it incredibly boring. So she spent the entire time looking out the window, except for the few hours she had fallen asleep. The plane landed a little after nine am, which left her two hours to find King's Cross Station.  
  
After gathering all her luggage and her owl, she exchanged some of her American money into London currency, pounds, (about $1.90 per pound), and flagged down a taxi. She loaded her belongings into the trunk and sat Flora on the seat next to her. She told the driver she need to go to King's Cross Station and hoped that he knew where it was, for she had no clue. London was a big city, and she had become confused from the first site.   
  
"You could 'ave taken the tunnel, it would 'ave been cheaper, love." the taxi driver called back to her.  
  
"The what?" was all she could ask.  
  
"The underground, love. It takes you to any train station from 'ere to well past Piccadilly Circus."  
  
"Oh," was her response,  
  
"Oh well." And they continued the drive in an easy silence as Raine stared at the window for the second time that day.  
  
: Raine marveled at the beauty that was London. She had always wanted to go to London, under different circumstances, of course. The taxi ride took over 30 minutes with the amount of traffic, so she paid the driver and he helped her unload all her things onto a cart. Raine reached into her handbag and pulled out the ticket her aunt had given her. Platform 9 3/4? Raine laughed "They really are odd here!" but she was well aware on how to find it. She was in her 6th year, so she already knew how things worked, even if it was Hogwarts and not Salem.   
  
Raine decided to grab a bite to eat since she still had about an hour to waste until she need to catch the train. Inside the station she found a little dinner and order a cappuccino and a buttered roll and sat at a little round table to eat.   
  
At a quarter to 11, when she had finished consuming her early lunch, she got up to throw away her garbage. It was then when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Raine did a double take, just to make sure she was actually seeing what she was seeing. Walking in front of the diner was the hottest guy she had ever seen in her life. He was tall, broad shouldered and had long blonde hair. Raine stood there staring at this gorgeous specimen, her hand still in the lid of the garbage. He turned to look in the diner, and Raine quickly turned away and pulled her hand out of the garbage like she had just been caught doing something illegal. When she finally gathered enough courage to look back at the window, he was nowhere to be seen....   
  
************************************************  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you honestly think when you review, so that I can make my writing better! Even if its flames! Thanks to everyone that reviews..... and again thank you Alyssium!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS TO ALYSSIUM!!!!! FOR ALL HER HELP!!!!  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Its Rain-e... just in case anyone else doesn't know either. And its not a stupid question. Hope you like  
  
beautybunnymouse: Chyll girl, these things take time, but i am glad you like.  
  
imogenhm: thank you...heres some more for you....  
  
Alyssium: Your the greatest.... I can't say enough nice things about you!  
  
Silent Voices17: I can't tell you who the father is... only two people know, and they will never tell, so neither will I. Sorry!!! Please keep reading thou and you will find out.  
  
ekleenex: Thank you, you'll see, and I hope you like.  
  
Amarie Helyanwe: Hummm... that cutie... where have I seen him before?   
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 3:   
  
Raine cautiously pushed her cart through the door of the diner. She really wanted to get a closer look at the hottie but she didn't see him anywhere. Giving up, she went to find platform 9 3/4. Raine watched as people slipped through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Raine found it quite funny, how they all looked around to make sure no muggles were watching them, as if a muggle would actually admit to seeing a person run through a solid brick wall!  
  
After the last group ran through, Raine stepped a few feet in front of the barrier and walked at a steady pace towards the wall. Raine slipped through and found herself staring at a beautiful red and black train.   
  
"All a board, Miss, the train leaves in 2 minutes." A man said as he took her cart.  
  
"Wait!" Raine grabbed her handbag and her cloak from the cart and draped it over her arm as she headed off onto the train.  
  
Raine found a door on the side of the train and stepped on. *No turning back now* Raine said to herself as she walked down the aisle. People passed her, chatting and laughing, others popped in and out of compartments as the trains whistle blew, making Raine long for home. The amount of people lessened as she walked up and down the aisle, soon there was no one in front or behind her.  
  
"Excuse me." the compartment door next to her slid open. "Are you lost?" a slim girl with slightly frizzy, mid back length brown hair asked.  
  
"Ummm..." Raine was unsure of how to answer. If she said 'yes' she'd seem like an idiot, and if she said 'no' she'd just continue to wander up and down the aisle like an idiot.  
  
"Your the new 6th year transfer student from the states, aren't you?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yes" Raine said with confidence. She didn't want these Hogwarts students to think they were better then her.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. You are?"  
  
"Raine Moray. And forgive me, but how did you know?" Raine asked with the same friendly tone that equated with Hermione's.  
  
"Well Raine, dear, you accent gives you away." Hermione said with a laugh, as Raine shifted. She had not realized that her American accent would be that noticeable.  
  
"Anyways, I volunteered to show you around when I found out you were coming..."  
  
"There's a surprise!" A red haired boy in the compartment behind her said.  
  
"Shut up, Ron." Hermione said to the red head, who just made a face at her back. Raine stiffled a laugh as the girl continued, "Would you like to share our compartment? I'd love to hear anything you have to offer about Salem Witches Institute. That is where you attended, right?" Hermione said all in one breath.  
  
"Yes" Raine laughed at the girls readiness for knowledge and followed her into the compartment.  
  
Raine sat in the empty seat next to the red haired boy who spoke earlier, and Hermione sat next to the boy with messy black hair.  
  
"Raine, that's Ron Weasley..." she said pointing the guy that Raine was sitting next to. Raine took a two second survey of this boy, and discovered that he not only was covered in freckles, but by the looks of him, did not have that much money. Not that Raine cared how much money one had.   
  
"And this is Harry Potter." she pointed to the messy haired guy.  
  
Raine started laughing, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"So your the famous Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yeah?!" Harry said as he exchanged a look of confusion with Ron.  
  
Raine stopped laughing when she saw their expression   
  
"Oh sorry, I just expected you to be...different." A lot different in fact. The dark, handsome and mysterious man she had expected was no more than a tall, messy-haired teenaged boy. Not much different than the other guys she had encountered in New York, save for the accent.   
  
"So tell me about your old school." Hermione chimed in before the conversation became any more awkward.  
  
"Well, what would you like to know?" Raine asked, thankful for an escape out of the stupidity of her last question. Hermione asked her all sorts odd questions, which Raine tried to give in-depth answers to.   
  
After five minutes or so, Ron and Harry were apparantly bored out of their minds. "We're going to go find Ginny" Ron used as an excuse to get away from Hermione's constant questioning of Raine. Hermione just waved her hand and continued to listen to Raine talk. Raine was so tired of talking by the time the train stopped, that her throat was seemingly sore.  
  
"Come on, I am supposed to being you to Headmaster Dumbledore." Hermione said as they exited the compartment and Raine pulled her cloak on. Raine followed Hermione as she climbed into one of the horseless carriages. Again Hermione's questioning came, as the cart pulled forward. *Will this girl NEVER shut up* Raine thought as Hermione rambled on and on.  
  
When the cart finally stopped, Hermione led Raine up the steps through a large oak door into the cavernous entrance hall which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.   
  
"Wow, its beautiful!" Raine exclaimed taking in all that was around her as they walked down the corridor. Hogwarts was at least twice the size of Salem, and far most beautiful.  
  
It seemed like forever that Hermione led her around the castle, but she finally stopped in front of this bizarre, stone winged gargoyle statue.   
  
"Carmello" Hermione said to the statue, which sprang to life and stepped aside to reveal a spiral staircase. Once to the top of the stairs, they found themselves facing another door at which time, Hermione knocked on it three times.  
  
"Its open" A mans voice came from inside. And Hermione pushed the door open allowong Raine to go in before her.  
  
An elderly man with long , white hair and equally long and white beard stood up from behind the desk and examined Raine over his half moon specials. "Ahhh... well done Ms. Granger. You are free to join the rest of your classmates before the sorting ceremony begins, while I have a word with Ms. Moray."  
  
"I'll see you later Raine." Hermione said and walked out the door.  
  
"Its a pleasure to finally meet you Raine. I have heard so much about you." Dumbledore said.  
  
"From who, sir?" Raine asked.  
  
"Your mother, dear." Dumbledore said as her waved his wand and a chair appeared in front of his desk. He motioned for her to sit.  
  
"You knew my mother?" Raine asked as she gratefully took the seat. She didn't think that her legs would hold her much longer with the conversation turning to her mother.  
  
"Yes. Your mother was quite a well rounded woman. I am sorry to hear of her passing." Dumbledore said with a sorrowful tone.  
  
Raine fought back tears. "So do you know who my father is?"  
  
"Certainly. And you know who he is I assume." Dumbledore said, his voice going from light hearted to serious all in one breath.  
  
"Yes, I do. Only I don't want him to know about me yet. You aren't going to tell anyone that my father is...." 


	4. Chapter 4

EVERYONE SHOULD GO READ ALYSSIUM'S STORIES. THEY ARE AMAZING!!!! PLEASE R&R HER, BECAUSE SHE DESERVES SO MANY MORE REVIEWS THEN WHAT SHE HAS. THANK YOU ALL IN ADVANCED IF YOU DO!!!   
  
ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE WHATS TO COME!  
  
**********************************************  
  
X-2love4ever: Yes, you know who that dad is.... shhhhh!!!  
  
Alyssium: You only love the cliffhanger cuz you also know who the dad is, cuz you are the greatest and you are my beta reader!!! Thank you so much for all your help!! love you lots!  
  
Orlando's Gurl: I hope your English paper goes well. Thanks for reading and I can't wait for you next chapter to be in my inbox!  
  
imogenhm: I love those cliffhangers!!! Hope you like whats to come.  
  
Dream and Write: I'd like to know more about this forum. If you wouldn't mind could you e-mail me? Kivaidensgirl@yahoo.com. And thank you, I am glad you liked it  
  
Amarie Helyanwe: Thanks? I guess..... I am thinking that was a good GAH?  
  
ekleenex: If I tell you who that father is, then it takes al the fun out of it. I am glad you like it so far.  
  
Silent Voices17: ummmm...Suspence.... its great huh!!!! LOL Sorry I had to do it, its just so easy..... hope you like whats to come.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"No, I will leave you to attend to that matter in whatever time frame you see fit." Dumbledore said. Raine nodded.  
  
"You look just as you mother did when she was around your age. It will be a great shock if he doesn't notice before you decided to tell him!"  
  
Raine just looked at the floor, not wanting to talk about her father just yet.  
  
"The sorting ceremony shall begin soon, and you'll want to be present, for you do indeed need a house. Lets head down and get you sorted. Then once you have had a chance to settle, we will meet again."  
  
"Ok" Raine said.  
  
Raine walked along side Dumbledore and down to the Great Hall. By the time they arrived, the four long tables were already full of students. And at the last table, the one which was situated at the other end of the hall, was where all the teachers were sitting. Everyone watched them as Raine walked behind Dumbledore in between the two middle tables.  
  
"Wait here for the sorting to take place." Dumbledore said, then walked up and took his seat in the middle of the teachers table, leaving Raine standing in front of the whole school alone. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, making her feel like an animal on display at the Bronx Zoo. Raine took special note to study the ceiling which reflected the night sky. She didn't need to look at everyone's faces to confirm that she was the center of attention.  
  
Just when Raine thought she should just leave, the doors behind her opened and a stern faced woman dressed in green led the group of first years into the room. The woman placed an old torn hat on a three legged stool. The hat broke out into a song and everyone listened attentively and when it finished the hall roared with clapping and cheers. The stern looking woman began calling students names in alphabetical order and placed the hat on their heads when they sat on the stool. Then the hat would call out one of four names: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, and table that the name belonged to would cheer loudly as the student took his or her place at their table. Soon Raine was the only one still standing there.  
  
It was then that Dumbledore finally stood. "I'd like you all to welcome our new transfer student, Raine Moray. She comes to us from Salem Witches Institute in the United States. Which ever house she is in, I would ask you all to please make her feel welcome, as well as the first years that are in your house." Dumbledore motioned for her to sit on the three legged stool.  
  
The stern looking witch put the hat on Raine's head.   
  
"Ummmm.... this is an easy one, SLYTHERIN!!" the hat exclaimed.  
  
The table on the right side of the room busted into cheers, all except one person. Raine's attention was quickly drawn to him.  
  
*Shit, its the guy from outside the diner!* her mind screamed.  
  
* I am with him? I am going to make a complete and total fool of myself!* Raine thought as she walked down to the table adorned in green and silver.  
  
"You can sit here!" offered a girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. *Much like those of Hermione* Raine noted as she took the seat that she was offered, which was right across from the hottie. "My names Kayleigh, you can call me Kay. What year are you?"   
  
"6th." Raine said, smiling at her.  
  
"Oh, you'll be on my room then." She said excitedly. "This is Blaise..." She said, pointing to a guy at her left with spiked brown hair, and these amazing dark green eyes.  
  
*Kinda like Harry's* Raine mused, *But much sexier.*  
  
"Nice to meet you Blaise" Raine extended her hand out to him. He shook it.  
  
"And I am Draco... Draco Malfoy!" The hot blonde said in a malicious tone. As everyone turned to face him, Kayleigh let out a huff, and was about to say something, but Raine cut her off.  
  
"Nice name!" she said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"You'd do well not to forget it." Draco said, surprised that she would dare take that tone to her.  
  
*Malicious, I like* Draco mused, but his thoughts were interrupted by Blaise.  
  
"Shut up Draco. Can't you, for once in your life time, just be NICE. I know the word it like poison to you, but you should try it." Blaise said.  
  
Suddenly the table filled with all kinds of food, and the smell made Raine realize just how hungry she was. Raine pilled food onto her plate, most of which she hadn't seen or tasted before, but was fabulous non the less.  
  
As it turned out Kay was nice and included Raine in their conversation. It did not take long for Raine to learn that Kayleigh and Blaise had become and item last year and were still happily together.  
  
Raine, being as friendly as she is, met alot of new people throughout the course of that one meal. Aleta was a short girl with short black hair and brown eyes, and Melia was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. These were just two of the girls that her and Kay were in the same room with. There was one girl in particular that Raine couldn't stand already, which was this pug faced girl who Kayleigh had informed her was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Everyone knows she has her sights set on Draco, but why she thinks someone would actually look twice at her, is beyond me." Kay whispered to her, and sighed. At the mention of his name, Raine looked across the table towards Draco.  
  
She knew it. He had been looking at her again, but was now acting as if he hadn't by talking to Crabbe and Goyle, who both continued to shovel food in their mouths.   
  
*They were like human garbage disposals* she mused. They had been eating for the past half hour straight. And Raine was in complete shock, for she wasn't even able to finish her first plate before feeling as if she was going to explode.  
  
It wasn't long before Dumbledore stood again, and as he waved his hands the plates and goblets were completely cleared as if they hadn't been used. Crabbe and Goyle looked unmistakably upset as Dumbledore began to speak. "Now that we have had our fill, I'd like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts for another year. A few start of the term notices, the Forbidden Forest, is exactly that, forbidden..."  
  
Raine lost interest in the rest of what Dumbledore was saying as her thoughts swayed to her mother.  
  
~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Come in" Raine called to who ever was knocking at her door.  
  
Aurora entered her room, as Raine flipped through the channels on the TV absentmindedly, and stepped over the clutter of books, quills and parchment that laid on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"All finished with you summer work?" Aurora asked as she ran her fingers through her daughter's dark auburn hair.  
  
"Almost." Raine turned off her TV.  
  
"Need any help, honey?"  
  
"No thanks, I know what needs to be done, I'm just too lazy to do it right now." Raine laughed, Aurora laughed with her.  
  
"Alright, just remember you only have a week before your third year begins."  
  
"I know, mum, it will be done before then. I think Kat's coming over tomorrow so we can finish it."  
  
"Ok, sweetie. I have something I would like you to have now that you are old enough." Aurora handed her a piece of paper.  
  
Raine looked down and found out that it wasn't just a piece of paper, but a wizard photo. A man with shoulder length black hair was laughing and smiling up at her.  
  
"He's cute. Who is it?" Raine asked.  
  
"Your father!" Aurora laughed "I took it in our 7th year, out on the grounds at school."  
  
"This is my dad?" Raine had imagined what her father would look like, and this wasn't it, though it wasn't worse then she had imagined.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks Mum." Raine gave her a hug, thankful that she finally knew what he father looked like and did not have to make up an image just to satisfy herself.  
  
~*~*END OF FLASHBACK~*~*  
  
Raine's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on. I'll show you to the common room." Kay said as people started to leave the Great Hall. Raine followed, wondering what her new life would be like at Hogwarts. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:   
  
Raine walked along side Kay and Blaise, in a midst of other students, until they all stopped along a wall in the dungeon. "Alright, everyone listen up. Professor Snape has informed me this years password is 'Atta Leucar'. This is the only time I will tell you, so if you forget, its your own problem."  
  
Raine soon realized it was Draco who was speaking. *What in ass!!* Raine thought as she followed everyone into the hole in the wall that led to the common room, which roared loudly as people settled into the oversized black leather couches and chairs, or into the tables set up for them to work at. She looked around and felt instantly at ease.  
  
Someone had started a fire under an elaborately carved mantelpiece, which was now at full blaze. Raine yawned, she was extremely exhausted, for she had only slept that few hours on the plane in the last two days. She had never been able to sleep in moving vehicles, a trait that annoyed her, but could not be changed.  
  
"Ummm... would you mind showing me to my room?" Raine asked, turning towards Kay who was sitting on the couch next to Blaise.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Kay said then turned to Blaise "I'll be right back, baby." Kay kissed his cheek and skillfully jumped over the back of the couch to where Raine was standing.  
  
Raine followed Kay down three flights of stairs, finally pushing open a door on the left. A girl with shoulder length light brown hair, which had hints of red highlights in it, was already in the room and was hanging up her things in the closet.   
  
"Purity, this is Raine. She's gonna take the empty bed." Kay said as Raine noticed that all her things, including her owl, were at the end of one of the four-poster beds that had dark green hangings and silver beddings. Raine silently wondered how they got there.  
  
"Hey." Purity said as she walked back to her bad and grabbed another arm full of clothes.  
  
"I'm gonna head back up now, are you going to be ok?" Kay asked, missing Blaise already. Ever since the two of them had starting dating, they were never far apart from each other.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks" Raine said and Kay disappeared out the door.  
  
"Interesting name." Raine said in a friendly tone, trying to make conversation, as she sat on her bed which happened to be right next to Purity's.  
  
Purity laughed. "My parents' brilliant idea, so that everyone would know that I was a pureblood and not muggle born. Frankly I couldn't care less if anyone thought that I was muggle born." Purity said in a nice tone so Raine didn't think she was being snobby. "How about your name, Its quite unique."  
  
"I think my mum just wanted me to have a name pertaining to weather like hers."  
  
"And what's her name?"  
  
"Aurora."  
  
"That's pretty." Purity had finally finished hanging her things and laid on her bed facing Raine, so that Raine could see the intricate highlights in her hair more closely.   
  
"Do you know Draco Malfoy?" Raine inquired as she wondered how long it took to do that to her hair.  
  
"Everyone knows Draco. Why do you ask?" Purity responded.  
  
"What year is he?"  
  
"He's in ours." Purity laughed.   
  
"GREAT!" Raine said with sarcasm. "Is he always and ass, or just the first day?"  
  
This caused Purity to bust out laughing. "No, he's always like that. The first day is usually when he's the nicest. What did he do?" she inquired.  
  
"Nothing really. He just has this aura about him."  
  
"Its best to just avoid him and his gonnies, Crabbe and Goyle, as much as possible. And whatever you do, try not to make him angry!"  
  
"Thanks for the advise, but I think I could give him a run for his money." Raine laughed.  
  
"If you say so!?" Purity said in a disbelieving tone as she crawled off her bed, and started to change into her night clothes. *No one could match Draco* she mused.  
  
Raine, thinking it was a good idea, followed suit. They talked for a while longer, as they laid in bed... and soon Raine was fast asleep.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Raine...come on, get up! You don't want to be late for your first day do you?" Kay shook her awake.  
  
"5 more minutes, Mum...." Raine said as she rolled over.  
  
"Honey, I ain't your Mum... Get up or you will be late." Kay laughed, as she ran a brush through her dirty blonde hair.  
  
"I'm sorry...." Raine said, shocked. As she turned over to look at her new friend, her face was beat red.  
  
"Don't worry about it.... but you better get a move on, cuz we still need to go down to the Great Hall and eat breakfast and get out schedules."   
  
Raine crawled out of her bed and went into the bathroom to shower, after she grabbed her uniform. Once out of the shower, she quickly dressed, put on a little make up, and used a spell to dry her hair. Raine came out of the bathroom just as Kay was leaving.  
  
"Sorry I took so long" Raine said apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry so much, I was just going to go wait for you in the common room. You really should have stayed awake last night, it was so funny. Draco relived Harry Potter's most embarrassing moments for us. You do know who Harry is, right?"  
  
"Yes... I met him on the train here. He wasn't at all what I expected him to be, that's for sure." Raine said.  
  
"I know, he is so runty!!! Nothing like my BABY" Kay laughed as her and Raine walked up the stairs to the common room, which was deserted. "We better get going, we are already late."  
  
"Better late then never! And besides, we want to make an entrance don't we?" Raine said with a sly grin.  
  
"Oooo.... I like the way you think. Do you think that would work the next time I am late for class?" Kay asked with a laugh.  
  
"Hey, its worth a try!" Raine said as they walked up the stairs out of the dungeon.  
  
Once in the Great Hall, Raine took her seat next to Kay and Blaise, as he handed them their schedules.  
  
"We have Transfiguration, then Muggle Studies, and then Potions after lunch" Kay said with a sigh. "And look... what a shocker, we are with Gryffindor for all of them."  
  
"When will Dumbledore learn that we don't like Gryffindor?" Blaise added.  
  
Raine looked down at her list:  
  
Monday: Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Lunch, Potions  
  
Tuesday: Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lunch, Herbology   
  
Wednesday: Charms, History of Magic, Lunch, Astronomy  
  
Thursday: Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Lunch, Muggle Music  
  
Friday: Mythology, Journalism, Lunch   
  
*Sounds like loads of fun!* Raine thought to herself as the bells rang for her to go to her first class.  
  
"Wow, we have the exact same schedule!!! That's cool, especially because some of the classes are new this year!" Kay exclaimed as she examined Raine's schedule on the way to Transfiguration.  
  
"I guess we seem to have the same taste then when it comes to picking electives." Raine laughed as Kay handed her back her schedule and entered a class room. The same stern looking woman that had put the hat on her head at the sorting ceremony, sat behind the desk in the room. Raine saw Hermione sitting up towards the front, with Ron and Harry. Hermione motioned for her to come sit with them, but Kay had already dragged her over to a table towards the back. Raine gave Hermione a sympathetic look and mouthed "Sorry" as she took the seat next to Kay.   
  
As Raine experienced her first day at Hogwarts, life seemed to fly by. Raine thought McGonagall was more funny than scary, but hid her laughs every time McGonagall would look her way. Muggle Studies was very boring... Raine would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for that fact that her and Kay kept making fun of the teacher. For he was shorter than anyone she had ever met! He had to stand on twelve books just to reach the top of his desk!  
  
Her final class was Potions, way down in the dungeon. Raine entered the dimly lit dungeon class room after lunch. Today's classes were actually fun, Kay and herself had kept well intertained.  
  
"Alright, we can't act like we have in other classes. Professor Snape will kill us, literally." Kay said seriously.  
  
"Who'd you say the teacher was?" Raine asked as she stopped her infornt of the doorway.  
  
"Professor Snape...."  
  
"TAKE YOUR SEATS." snarled a tall man with long gressy looking black hair, who had appeared in the dooway behind them.  
  
"Yes, sir." Kay said as she ushered Raine with her to the nearest empty desk with two empty chairs.  
  
Raine reached into her bag and took out a roll of parchment and her favorite pink quill and ink. While bringing them up to place on the table, she dropped her quill and almost dropped the glass bottle of ink. Riane put the ink and parchment on the table, then bent back down to pick up her quill, only she didn't find it on the floor, instead someone was holding it out to her. Raine glanced up to find out who it was that the hand holding her quill belonged to.  
  
*Of course, it had to be him!!* Raine thought as she reached out to grab her quill from Draco, who pulled it out of her grasp.  
  
"Malfoy, it seems you have taken a liking to our new student, so you can pair up with her to complete the potion I was just explaining. Lets hope she isn't a complete failure like Longbottom, here."  
  
"I don't want to" Draco said, half whining.  
  
Hermione's hand shot in the air, "I will help her, Professor."  
  
Snape's gaze turned stone clod as his head turned towards Hermione. "Just because we have a new student, doesn't mean that you need to show off, Miss Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape spat.  
  
"I'd like her to help me!" Raine came to her defense, after all, Hermione was just trying to help, and Riane would have done anything not to be paired with Draco. Snape didn't need to be so mean.  
  
"I don't care what you want." Snape shot at Raine.  
  
"I guess the feelings mutual then. So I'll see you next week!" Raine was pissed. She shoved all her things into her bag as she talked and after she said her last word, she turned on her heels and marched out of the door, before Snape could say anything back to her.  
  
*She'll pay dearly for that one. NO ONE walks out on me!!!" Snape fumed. "Get back to work, ALL OF YOU!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Alyssium: Of course you know whats going to happen.... your my beta, and a great one at that! It was fun talking to you last night and I hope we can do it again soon. love ya lots!!!!  
  
Courtney11989: Sorry, can't tell who the father is yet....  
  
imogenhm: Thank you.... Slytherin ROCKS!!! Yes, Raine walked out of class, and I probably would have done the same, cuz as we know from the books, Snape is generally easier on his own students the those from other houses...so...  
  
Orlando's Gurl: I know what you mean. I kinda feel bad that they all don't know that * (I guess your astric Faerie likes to jump into my writting as well) is the father. Oh well, they will soon find out, thou. Love ya lots, and I am sorry if you thought that my review for your story was saying that I thought your story was cheesy......I was just trying to say that fluff and stuff is good as long as it don't become chessy (Like : Your father must have been a thief, cuz he sole all the stars from the heavens and put them in your eyes, you know that kinda of shit.) But your story is far from cheesy!!!! I really like it and I feel bad that you think I don't, or would think it cheesy. I am really sorry!!! Please forgive me, and I will fix it in my next review for your story!  
  
Bree Mcgregor: Thank you... I am glad that you like it!  
  
Amarie Helyanwe: To find out the daddy you just have to keep reading, but don't worry, you'll know soon enough! Thank you for reading! and Have fun in Myrtle Beach!!!  
  
ekleenex: Not to worry, there will be quite a bit more interaction between Snape and Raine, cuz after all, they have the whole year together!  
  
Haven Bloodcrow: I haven't said who the father is yet.... so you will just have to keep guessing! Thanks for reading!  
  
Silent Voices17: Yes Raine has an attitude, but wouldn't you if your mum (Who was like your best friend) died and you were forced to go live with a man that didn't even know you existed! Even thou she isn't exactly living with him, she had to leave her entire life and move half way around the world....so .... yea, I'd be just a little upset too. I don't know, maybe that just me. Thanks for Reading and i can't wait to talk to you again on AIM.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Raine walked down the corridor. "Atta Leucar" Raine said and a portion of the wall slid aside. She dumped her bag on the table and went to light a fire. None of her teachers back home ever treated the students like he just had. Raine didn't hold her tongue for anyone, and wasn't about to start now, even if it was a teacher. She was poking at the fire when someone came running into the common room.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!!!" Kay exclaimed as she approached Raine. "But you are so dead!" Kay laughed as she kneeled on the floor next to her.  
  
"How pissed was he?" Raine asked, still poking at the fire.  
  
"If looks could kill, you'd be 6 feet under right now, pushing up the daisies! He didn't say anything though, after you left."  
  
"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Raine asked as people started filing into the common room.   
  
Everyone was chatting about Raine's blow up at Snape and she tried to avoid making eye contact with any of them as Kay said "We'll soon find out."  
  
Suddenly, the people noticed Raine on the floor, and the room went quite for a moment, then erupted again as people started asking her questions or complimenting her.  
  
Before Raine was able to answer anyone's questions, a loud clapping began. Draco, clapping, pushed his way through the crowd to the front. "Congratulations! I do believe you have stripped Potter's title as being Snape's most hated student."  
  
"Eat me, Draco!" Raine spat. She was still pissed and wasn't up to dealing with his shit, or anyone else's for that matter.  
  
"Maybe later." Draco made a kissing noise as he smirked at her.  
  
"Don't misconstrue the situation and take that as an offer." Raine turned quickly, in a fan of red hair, and headed down to her room.  
  
She sat in her room awhile, trying to calm herself, then grabbed her sketchpad and started drawing.  
  
"You're gaining all sorts of enemies, and rather affectively." Purity said as she walked into the bed chamber.  
  
"I don't care, he pissed me off." Raine said, in a nice but truthful tone.  
  
"Hey, I wish it had been me who told Snape off. You do realize that he is the head of this house?"  
  
"Doesn't make a difference to me. Hermione was just trying to be helpful, he didn't need to snap at her like that."  
  
"How do you know Hermione?" Purity asked as she sat on Raine's bed.  
  
Raine, figuring she wasn't going to go away anytime soon, put her sketchpad down. "I met her on the train and she brought me to see the Headmaster when we arrived. She seems nice."  
  
'You'll wanna avoid the golden-trio."  
  
"The what?"  
  
Purity laughed, "The golden-trio. Its what we call Harry, Ron and Hermione, and unless you want to become the center of the entire Slytherin house's ridicule, Draco in particular, you won't wanna talk to them." Purity said.  
  
*This is ridiculous! No one tells me who I can and can't talk to* Raine fumed as she reached over the side of the bed to grab her book bag.  
  
"Shit!!" Raine said.  
  
"What?" Purity asked.  
  
"I left my bag on the table in the common room."  
  
"You want me to go get it?" Purity offered.  
  
"Naw, that's all right. Thanks anyways." Raine crawled off her bed and left the room.  
  
When she reached the top of the stairs, the 6th years were telling the other years about what had happened during Potions, and the story had already become obscured. The pug faced girl, Pansy, was telling a 7th year guy that Raine had actually punched Snape in the face. Raine just laughed it off as she walked past her, towards the table with her book bag. She spotted Draco was sitting on one of the couches, Crabbe and Goyle at his sides. He gave her a malicious, dangerous smile when he seen that she was looking his way.  
  
Suddenly, the wall slid open and Snape came rushing in, his black cloak billowing behind him in his haste. "A weeks worth of detention, Miss Moray, for your outburst, starting tomorrow in my class room at 7:00pm, and not a moment later. Maybe then you'll realize what it means to be a SLYTHERIN." Snape's eyes scanned the room and finally fell on Draco. Raine looked back at Draco, he was smiling as evil as ever, which pissed Raine off even more.  
  
"Aye Aye, Captian..." Raine saluted him, "7 o'clock it 'tis." Raine grabbed her bag off the table. "Is that all, or is there something else you've come to say?" Raine was about to add something else, but decided better of it because there were so many people around.  
  
Snape's face turned hard and he stalked back out of the room. This presence had left a uncomfortable silence in the common room.  
  
"Thats it?! A weeks worth of detention is all you got!" Draco fumed, breaking the silence.  
  
"Shut up, Draco!" Kay said.  
  
Draco stood up and walked right up into her face. "Mind your own business."  
  
Blaise walked up behind his girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Watch it, Draco." He warned, tension growing as they stared at each other. *Like to male dogs*, Raine mused, *Sizing each other up before a fight. *  
  
"What else do you do want him to do?" Aleta asked.  
  
"He isn't going to take points, cuz he wants to win the house cup as much as we do..." Melia said.  
  
"You guys have fun discussing this.... I am going to my room." Raine said, for she had no desire to talk anymore, and walked down the stairs. Raine dropped on her bed and began writing a letter to Kat. 


	7. Chapter 7

EVERYONE GO AND READ ALL THE WORKS BY ALYSSIUM PLEASE!!!! THEY ARE FABULOUS....AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEW IT! YOUR THE GREATEST!   
  
******************************  
  
Courtney11989: Yay... detention! Detention is fun....I found out thats were all the bad boys hang out! hehe  
  
Haven Bloodcrow: I can't tell you who the father is yet! Sorry.... just keep reading and you will find out soon enough.  
  
Alyssium: Thanks, I will tell them you say Hi. BTW I have decided to add a few people to our orgy with Aimee!!! Mike (Linkin Park) Chester (Linkin Park) Sully (Godsmack) and then the other ones that were already in it: Davey (AFI) Eminem, Joey (Slipknot) Acey (murderdolls). Is there anyone else you want to add to it? lol  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Alright, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't think that I thought it was cheesy! And I like your little astric faerie game too, but soon everyone will know the * is the father!!!! yay  
  
Silent Voices17: thank you, I like Raine's attitude too!!! Hope you at least had some hot guys in the detention with you!!!  
  
JacksApprentice: (*Joins your drooling fest!!!!!*)  
  
imogenhm: I can't tell you who the dad is, sorry, but you will soon find out!!!  
  
very-silly-girl: Ummmm.... I am not sure if its a Draco/ Raine story.... Right now I am having fun with them fighting....but maybe eventually???? I don't know I kinda make it up as I go!  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter 7:   
  
After writing a lengthy letter to Kat, she tied it to the leg of her snowy own, Flora.  
  
"Why don't you use one of the schools owls? The states are far away." said Purity, who was laying on her own bed doing work for some class.  
  
She would have used one of the schools owls, but she didn't feel like walking through the common room again. "Naw, its alright. I don't expect to be needing Flora for a while anyways." Raine said as she opened the flap that led into an airway to the surface. "Why did I have to go and flip out like that on the first day?" Raine had now calmed down, and had begun to regret her outburst in class.  
  
"Well, at least everyone knows that you don't take anyone's shit." Purity said, trying to look at the bright side.  
  
"You must think I'm awful!" Raine said as she changed into her night clothes.  
  
"The opposite, actually. Its refreshing to have someone who speaks their mind, whether or not it goes well with their image."  
  
"If I didn't have an image before, I certainly do now." Raine laughed. "The girl who freaks out her first day at a new school." Raine mocked herself.  
  
Purity just laughed. "I don't think that what people are saying." She assured her.  
  
"If it is, oh well. I am done caring what people think of me, not that I cared much about it before, mind you."  
  
"I'm finally done." Purity said as she closed her book and piled her things on her bedside table.  
  
"I'm gonna go to sleep. I don't want to wake up late again." Raine said as she crawled under her bedding's.  
  
"Goodnight. And don't worry about today, soon as something else happens everyone will forget about it." Purity said as she, too, crawled in bed.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning." Raine closed her hangings and was soon fast asleep.  
  
***************************  
  
Raine was the first one awake the next morning, the sun hadn't even gotten up yet. She got into the shower, the warm water streaming down her slim but curvaceous body. After using a spell to dry her hair, she took some time to apply her makeup, trying to look cute for no one in particular. *I can look cute for myself*… she mused as she thought about what she was doing.   
  
Then she gathered her things, without waking the other four sleeping girls, and went up to the common room. Sitting on one of the leather couches, she began reading through her notes from her first two classes yesterday morning. All of a sudden, something dropped from overhead, landing in her notes, giving her a start. It was her favorite pink quill! She quickly turned around to find Draco standing behind her, hair dripping wet, as if he had just stepped out of the shower. With all the commotion yesterday, she had forgotten that she hadn't gotten it back.  
  
"Thanks" Raine said as she put her things on the couch and stood up.  
  
Draco didn't reply and just walked over to the full length mirror and began slicking his hair back.  
  
Raine hated to admit it, but he looked good, DAMN good, standing there in his school uniform pants and a white t-shirt. *Too bad that when he opens his mouth he has the appeal of pond scum!* Raine mused as she walked over and leaned against the wall next to the mirror.  
  
"It would look much better if you didn't slick it back, and just left it hang down." Raine said as she lifted her leg up, putting her foot on the wall behind her. Her shirt was a little too short and you could see about one inch of her tanned stomach above her skirt.  
  
"And what would you know?" He asked as he continued to comb his hair. Obviously annoyed at her suggestion.  
  
"I guess nothing. I don't know why you have to be such an ass, I was just trying to help." Raine walked away from him and back to the couch.  
  
"Who asked for your help?" Draco said with an evil tone, as he finished off his hair.  
  
"My bad! Don't worry, it won't happen again." Raine said, matching his tone as she grabbed all her things, shoved them in her bag and walked out of the common room through the hole in the wall.  
  
Raine had no idea where to go for Care of Magical Creatures, she only knew it was held outside on the Hogwarts grounds. The sun was just starting to rise as she walked across the lawn and settled herself under a tree near the lake. The giant squid's tentacles were laying across the surface of the water, catching the suns first rays of light. Raine leaned against the trunk of the tree, there was at least an hour and a half before the first class of the day began, so she took out her sketchpad and began drawing the scenery from where she sat. She was so engrossed in her drawing, that she hadn't even heard someone approaching.  
  
"Thats very good." a girls voice said sweetly behind her, scaring her.  
  
Raine turned around to find Hermione standing there, closely followed by Ron and Harry.  
  
"Thank you." Raine said as she closed her sketchpad and put it back in her bag. She didn't like it when people looked at it, because she thought that the pictures look horrible. The only one she had ever let look at it was her Mum.  
  
"Slytherin.... rotten luck you have." Ron said as the three of them sat in the grass with Raine.  
  
Raine shrugged. "Its not all that bad." She told Ron, then turned to Hermione. "Thank you for trying to help me yesterday."  
  
"Speaking of.... what was that all about anyways?" Harry asked.  
  
"He would have killed us on the spot, had we acted like that." Ron agreed.  
  
Raine laughed at the sour expression Ron held on his face. "He came into the common room last night and gave me a weeks worth of detention."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, which Raine chose not to comment on.  
  
"So, why are you guys out here so early?"  
  
"We came to visit Hagrid," Hermione said.  
  
"Who's Hagrid?" Raine asked looking towards the giant squid.  
  
"Hagrid it the Gamekeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher," Hermione laughed, "Would you like to come with us before lessons start?"  
  
"Sure." Raine said as she grabbed her bag and stood.  
  
They all walked across the lawn to a little hut near the edge of the forest. There, Raine was introduced to a man that was at least three times as tall and broad as a normal man, with coal black hair and beard.  
  
"Hi'ya Raine, Yeh likin' it 'ere so far?" Hagrid asked as he took her hand in his, which was microscopic in comparison, and shook it.  
  
"Its alright" Raine said.  
  
"She's already been in a fight with Snape. Walked right out of his class on the first day." Ron said. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs "Ooww" Ron moaned as he rubbed his ribs where she hit him.  
  
Hagrid's beady black eyes narrowed a bit. "Why yeh do that for?"  
  
Raine shrugged, "I don't know. He made me mad."  
  
"He offen does', but I'd wa'ch myself 'roun' 'im if I were yeh." Hagrid said. Hermione gave Ron a look that told him he had better keep his mouth shut.  
  
"So, what's our first lesson about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeh'll see." Hagrid said as he looked over their heads, towards the castle. The four of them turned around and saw groups of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's walking down the lawn towards them.  
  
Draco, his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, accompanied by Pansy were the first to reach them.  
  
"Saint Potty, Poor Weasel and know-it-all mudblood. Nice company you keep, Raine." Draco said in an icy tone. Ron stepped towards Draco the moment he said 'mudblood' but was held back but Harry and Hermione.  
  
Raine walked right up to him. "Two stupid brutes and a pug faced bitch. Seems your company is so much better."  
  
Draco was at least a head taller the her, but she didn't care. She wasn't afraid of him in the least, and worst of all, they both knew it.  
  
Kay approached with Blaise "Come on" She said as she pulled on Raine's arm.  
  
"Don't start something you can't possibly win" Raine called to Draco over her shoulder, as Kay led her away to their first Care of Magical Creatures class. 


	8. Chapter 8

ATTENTION EVERYONE!!!!!! I WILL NOT BE POSTING AGAIN UNTIL PEOPLE START REVIEWING ALYSSIUM'S STORIES. THEY ARE UTTERLY FABULOUS AND THEY DESERVE ALOT MORE REVIEWS THEN WHAT THEY HAVE GOTTEN. I AM DOING THIS AS A FRIEND TO HER, BECAUSE SHE HAS HELPED ME OUT IN MORE WAYS THEN ONE. ONCE ONE OF HER STORIES REACHES THE SET NUMBER OF REVIEWS, I WILL POST AGAIN. (I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THIS, AND I AM SORRY IF YOU THINK ITS UNFAIR, BUT I AM JUST TRYING TO HELP A FRIEND OUT! I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND, AND THAT NONE OF YOU ABANDON ME *tear*) I HAVE PROVIDED THE SUMMARIES FOR THEM AS WELL, SO THAT WAY YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ARE ABOUT. THE NUMBER AFTER THE TITLE OF THE STORY IT THE AMOUNT OF REVIEW THAT I WANT ONE OF THEM TO REACH BEFORE I WILL POST. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME!!!!  
  
Stories:  
  
Terror of the Titanic: 16.  
  
Emma has been an orphan all her life. Now at 16, someone decides to adopt her. Now she must put up with her escort, Christopher as he accompanies her on the Titanic. But will they survive? And what does this adopter have to do with her past?  
  
Blood Stories: 30  
  
Hermione has just discovered that she's a vampire. She comes back to Hogwarts with a new look and a new name, and no one recognizes her. Placed in Slytherin, she ends up falling for Draco. But what happens when Draco is told he is supposed to kill her?  
  
It's a Pirates Life For Me: 33  
  
This story is a bit different from my others, but hey I like it! This one's about how Capitan Jack Sparrow grew up. What ifluenced him to become a pirate, ect. This is the 'before story' of Jack Sparrow.  
  
Before the Scar: 25  
  
Have you ever wondered what happened before the Harry Potter series? Rated pg13 for brief sexual scenes and language, but nothing too bad. Story is dedicted to Embers and the character Sarah is totally hers, i just use her. plz R&R  
  
Family Secret: 45  
  
Hermione Granger is dead, and there is only one living person who knows why. Read as Draco tells her stroy of forbidden love, hate, and revenge.  
  
Untitled: 60  
  
Hermione has a terrible secret, one that she must tell no one. But what happens when her secret gets her pregnant?  
  
Wishes Do Come True: 20  
  
Hermione is off to Ireland, where fate and magic turn her into a muggle. And just when she thought her life could get no worse, she runs into the sexy Draco Malfoy.  
  
****************************************  
  
Alyssium: Of course you can have Eminem first!!! He He, but I want to have Davey and Sully first!!! LOL, love ya lots, thanks for all your help!!  
  
Bree Mcgregor: Thank you, I am glad that you like Raine. I like her too, she has come out better then I had thought that she would. Hope you like whats to come.  
  
Courtney11989: Thanks, and I will continue to read yours as soon as I get a chance!!!  
  
Amarie Helyanwe: Of course... Raine will never let someone get the better of her, very stubborn too. BTW, I have no idea what Dixie Stampede is, but I am glad that you had fun!  
  
Legolas Greenleaf's Lover: Yay!!! A new reader! I am glad that you liked it!  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Awww.. thanks. I love Raine too. I can't wait for you to post... your story is great!!! Yeah, too bad that soon I am going to tell everyone that * is the father, so the astric faerie will be out of a job..... (*tear*)  
  
imogenhm: Thanks, I thought that part was pretty funny, and I wrote it! LOL... here is your update!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Their first Care of Magical Creatures class turned out to be quite interesting. Somehow Hagrid had managed to capture a Demiquise, which Hermione had informed everyone that it lived in the Far East and was very hard to catch because of its ability to become invisible when threatened. Hermione also stated that the graceful ape-ish creature's long, fine, silky, slivery hair is spun into Invisibility Cloaks, at which time she gave a sideways glance at Harry.  
  
Hagrid felt guilty about having to keep it in a collar and tied up outside, but if he let it out of the collar and it turned invisible, he knew that he would never find it again.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kay asked as they walked back up to the castle.  
  
"I told you that conversing with the golden trio would only cause problems." Purity said, walking up behind them  
  
"Draco's just an ass hole. Its about time someone shows him that he's no better then anyone else." Raine said.  
  
"And I suppose you think your that someone?" Purity asked.  
  
Raine stopped walking, and eyes her new friend suspiciously "You don't think I could?"  
  
"Its not that we don't think your capable..." Purity began, then looked to Kay for help.  
  
"But you have to understand that Draco..." Kay continued.  
  
"Let me guess.... Draco is a spoiled rich kid who is used to getting what he wants and having things go his way."  
  
"Basically." Purity said, amazed that she could read Draco that easily.  
  
"Can you believe that I thought he was cute when we first came here. " Kay said.  
  
"I thought so too... that is, until he opened his mouth." Raine admitted. The three of them laughed all the way to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
They had a new teacher, which Kay and Purity informed her had happened every year since their first year. There was a rumor going around that the position was cursed, and none of the teachers before had lasted more then a year.   
  
Professor Deangelo was a tall lanky man with short wavy hair and couldn't seem to pronounce his P's and they sounded like F's. "Come on feofle, take your seats flease." He announced when they entered the room. Raine, Kay and Purity spent the entire class laughing at the ridiculous way he talked.  
  
By the time Herbology was over, Raine had just enough time to run up to the Great Hall and have a bite to eat before she had to run off back to Snape's class room. She walked in with minute to spare. Snape glared at her as she walked into the class room and took a seat.  
  
"So what is it that you want me to do?" She asked after a long silence during which they just stared at each other.  
  
"Since you took it upon yourself to walk out, you will complete the potion that I assigned the rest of the class by yourself."  
  
"A Shrinking Solution? I learned that back in my third year." Raine said.  
  
"Then you should have no problem completing it."   
  
"Fine" Raine said as she took her things out and began brewing the potion. After about half an hour, her potion was a bright acid green. "I'm finished."  
  
"Lets try it out and see how well you have managed to mess it up" Snape said with an evil grin.  
  
"I'm not taking it." Raine said.  
  
"Yes you are." Snape commanded.  
  
"No, I won't," she shot back," Even though I know its right. If you want it tested YOU take it!"  
  
Snape eyed her suspiciously, then took the vile and filled it up. He downed it in one gulp. For a few seconds nothing happened, then suddenly, Snape began to de-age, 30's, late 20's, early 20's, then he stopped, Raine, with a smug smile, guessed that he was around the age of 20 or 21.  
  
"See I told you that it was correct." Raine said as Snape took another vile out of his pocket and drank its contents.  
  
"You're free to go. Be back here tomorrow night, same time." He said, noticing that there was something about this girl that was vaguely familiar.   
  
Raine piled her things into her bag, turned and left the classroom in silence. As Snape began putting away the extra materials, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and to his horror, he was staring down at a picture of himself when he was around 17. Snape fell back into one of the chairs, caught off guard by what he was seeing. Then he remembered *Aurora took this picture out on the grounds before school ended. But how did she (referring to Raine) get it?* Snape asked himself as he felt his stomach muscles tense. It took a minute, but it finally clicked..... Raine looked familiar, because she looked just like Aurora...... *If she is here, that means Aurora is too. Now I will get the answers to the questions I have waited almost 18 years for. And I will find out why she left….* 


	9. Chapter 9

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALYSSIUM FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER. WE WROTE IT AS AN RPG.... IT TURNED OUT TO BE QUITE FUN. SO IF YOU ALL ENJOY READING MY STORIES YOU SHOULD GO READ HERS AS WELL, CUZ SHE HELPS ME WITH MINE. THANK YOU SO MUCH ALYSSIUM! YOUR THE GREATEST.  
  
I would also like to thank Orlando's Gurl for reviewing Alyssium's story!!! You are the greatest..  
  
Anyways.... here is the next chapter!!!....  
  
*************************************  
  
Haven Bloodcrow: Well.... ummmm.... just keep reading, you will soon find out!  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Thank you so much for reading Alyssium's story... I can't wait for yours. Love ya girl. And not to worry, you haven't killed the astric faerie yet! I still find it funny.  
  
Bree McGregor: I am sorry that you feel that way, and like I said I was just trying to get people to read hers, because she has helped me out so many times already. I am very glad that you like reading my story, so please don't leave..... Here is the next chapter.  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter 9:   
  
Raine walks back to the Slytherin common room, Purity and Kay were waiting for her.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Purity asked.  
  
"Just fine, I got out in one piece." Raine answered, smiling, "He just made me do the potion that you guys did yesterday. Then he wanted me to test it out, and I told him no. So he tried it. By the time he was in his early 20s he told me I could go."  
  
"That's it!" Exclaimed Purity, "You got off easy!"  
  
"You mean he actually tried it?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yeah, he did. He had to, otherwise he would never know if the potion worked." Raine stated.  
  
"Back so soon?" Draco said as she walked up the stairs with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"So how did it go?" Crabbe asked, but got an elbow in the stomach from Draco.  
  
"Yes, I'm back, although it's none of your business." she said to Draco, then turning to Crabbe, she responded," It went just fine." After all it was Draco that she didn't like, and not Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What did he make you do?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Nothin', he just made me do the potion that you guys made." Raine smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, well...." Draco started.  
  
"Yes well, what?" Kay asked.  
  
Raine just glared at him evilly "Finish your sentence."  
  
"Yes well, you deserved a worse punishment. Your just as bad as the mudblood Granger." he smirked.  
  
"Is that the only comeback you can ever muster?" Raine asked.  
  
"No," Draco said, fishing for a comeback although it was apparent that he had none.  
  
"Why is everything 'mudblood this' and 'mudblood that'? If I didn't know any better, I would say that you have taken a liking to Hermione!" Kay said.  
  
"Let's go." Raine said, and she left, Kay and Purity behind her, as they walked down the stairs to their room.  
  
"Did you see the look he gave you?" Purity said to Kay.  
  
"Yeah, like he wanted to kill me or sumthin'" she said, shrugging, "What else is new?"  
  
"Well, he won't kill any of my friends while I'm around." Raine told them. "I think I am starting to rub off on you!" Kay and Purity joined her as she laughed.  
  
"No he has hated me ever since I started dating Blaise." Kay told them.  
  
"Why is that?" Raine asked. She had noticed there was a lot of tension when the tree of them where in the same room.  
  
"Because Draco liked me, but I didn't like him or the way that he treated people. And I chose Blaise over him, and I think he's still mad about it." Kay said.  
  
"Time to let it go, in my opinion." Purity commented.  
  
"Well, he has no right to hate you, no matter what you have done." Raine told them, "He's just a jack ass looking for an excuse to bag on someone. He needs to learn that, by acting the way he does, no one is ever going to want him."   
  
"Yeah, but he simply can't get over me!" Kay mocked, causing them all to laugh.  
  
"Well, I am going to bed, see you guys in the morning!" Raine said, still half laughing from Kay's last comment.   
  
Wednesday went by without a hitch, Raine had went to Snape's room for detention and found a note saying that he had other matters to attend to, so she didn't have to make it up and she was free to go. Thursday came quickly, her first two classed were long and boring and Raine was looking forward to her Muggle Music class. Her, Kay and Purity walked in simultaneously and took their seats.  
  
A tall, thin, woman with dark hair and misty blue eyes walked into the room from a side door and addressed the class "Good afternoon everyone, Its a better turn out then I would have thought. I am Megera, your Muggle Music teacher"  
  
Raine glanced around the room and noticed that Draco had taken the class as well. *If he hated muggles so much, why take a class based around him?* Raine asked herself.  
  
As if he could here her thoughts, he responded "There were no other classes open."   
  
"You don't need to explain yourself to me" Raine said as she continued to scan the room.   
  
As she looked around the room again, she noticed that there were mostly Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. The only Slytherins were herself, Kay, Purity, and Draco. She found Hermione sitting on the other side of the room, as far way from Draco as possible. Raine laughed to herself as she motioned for Hermione to join her that their table. Hermione shook her head then looked to the teach as if saying 'Class has started, I don't want to get into trouble for moving'.  
  
Raine raise her hand.  
  
"Yes...Miss..." Megera said.  
  
"Raine... no Miss. Um.. I was wondering if it would be alright if Hermione moved up to our table?"  
  
"Of course, dear." Megera said.  
  
Draco gave them all an evil stare as Hermione gathered her things and walked up to Raine's table. *Why the hell would she want to sit with Hermione* Draco asked himself, but his thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.  
  
"Welcome to Muggle Music. Now I know that this is a new class, and I am a new teacher, therefore this class will not be like your others .This class was set up as a way for you all to experience the joys of music. I have only one rule and that is that you are not allowed to citizen anyone's opinions or views when they express themselves. Everyone's opinion is valid and important in this class. Criticizing one of your classmates in this class holds a high punishment, so I would advise against it. You are completely free to express yourself in this your class." this statement gained a round of applause from the students, except Draco. When the cheering died down, she continued. "Your first assignment is to listen to music. You will each be provided with a MP3 player that contains about 600 bands and artists, that is magiked to work at this school. We will be covering a wide array of music this year, which brings me to your second assignment. You will each write and essay on your favorite Muggle band or artist, and my curriculum will be based around it so that way we cover a bit of what everyone is into. Feel free to express yourself to the fullest in these papers. The paper isn't due till the end of the month, so you will have ample time to select your favorite" which gained another round of applause. "After you gather your MP3 players, you are free to go and start listening to music...." Megera said as she pointed to her desk which held about 30 MP3 players.  
  
After grabbing one, Kay, Purity, Hermione and Raine walked out of class.  
  
"I have a feeling I am going to like this class!" Kay said excitedly.  
  
"Me too" Raine agreed.  
  
"Not me," Draco walked past them, "Megera is a bitch. She just wants us to think that muggle music is even good. Well, it's not." he smirked as he walked past them.  
  
"What's his problem?" Raine asked as she watched him leave.  
  
I think the class has become even less appealing for him now because the only thing Draco is good at is insulting people, and now he can't even do that." Hermione said. Raine, Kay and Purity laughed at her comment, which in turn caused Hermione to laugh.  
  
"Your alright!" Purity said to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said "I will see you all later, I have to go this way to my common room." Hermione waved goodbye as she walked away from them. 


	10. Chapter 10

Orlando's Gurl: Yeah, me like the astric faeries as well, I think I might have to put another secret in here so that you can continue to use her. I don't want to put he out of a job! lol Thanks for reading and I can't wait to get you next chapter. Love ya lots...  
  
kori: Thanks!  
  
Alyssium: Thanks. Again no problem and I can't wait to talk to you again. Oh, and don't worry about that that person said to you, they were wrong in all of them. Some of us LOVE your story!!!!!  
  
Courtney11989: ROMANCE? Not yet... I haven't figured out who should hook up yet.... and I am having too much fun having Draco and Raine hate each other to have romance!  
  
imogenhm: Thank you! I am having some trouble when it comes to updateing, but here is the next chapter for you.  
  
Amarie Helyanwe: Well thats just thier first assignment, cuz being wizards, the lot of them don't know muggle music! So she just wants them to listen to it all and pick out thier favorite to write a report on. Me don't like cake either, unless its ICE CREAM CAKE!!!! YAY!  
  
Silent Voices17: Me too, I wanna take Muggle music!!!!!   
  
Chapter 10:   
  
After dinner, Raine had went down to Snape's room, and again, only found a note similar to the first. Annoyed, Raine ripped the note off the door and walked back to the common room. "Atta Leucar" She said and entered the room.  
  
"I'm guessing he wasn't there again." Kay said when she saw Raine enter the room. Raine shook her head 'no' and handed Kay the note.  
  
"Its odd, Snape usually loves to punish students." Blaise said as he read the note over Kay's shoulder.  
  
"So I've heard, but so far it's been the easiest detention I've ever had." Raine said as she collapsed in one of the oversized chairs. "Not that I am complaining."  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower, ok hunni?" Blaise said as he kissed Kay on the cheek.  
  
"Ok, baby." She said as he walked away down the stairs, passing Crabbe and Goyle who were on their way up and into the common room. They sat on the opposite end of the couch that Kay sat on.  
  
"What are your first names?" Raine asked curiously, and quite suddenly. They both gaped at Raine as if she had spoken a foreign language.  
  
"Vincent" Crabbe said. Goyle followed, "Gregory."  
  
"Is it ok if I just call you by your first names? The whole calling everyone by their last names is so 6th grade." Raine said, Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think I will too, " Kay said, "That is, if its alright with you two."  
  
Again they nodded.  
  
"Alright, I have a question for you two...." Raine said, "Why is it that you follow Draco around? I mean, you could easily pound him into the ground."  
  
Vincent and Gregory exchanged looks of puzzlement, then Vincent spoke, "Because he is our friend."  
  
"Yeah and I'm the devil! Vinny, he's not your friend, he only uses you and Greg to do his bidding." Raine said, trying to be calm.  
  
"I like that." Vinny simply said.  
  
"You like him pushing you around and shit?" Kay was shocked.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. Raine just called me Vinny. My Mum used to call me that when I was little, and since I have come here, everyone always calls me Crabbe."  
  
"You have a point though." Greg said, "But we can't just abandon him."  
  
"Abandon who?" Draco's icy voice came from behind Raine.  
  
"Eves dropping, damn you've sunk low." Raine said as she settled back into her chair, not even bothering to turn around and look at him.  
  
"For your information, not that I care, mind you, I just got to the top of the stairs when I heard Goyle talking. Come on, Crabbe, Goyle, we have work to do." Draco said as he made to leave the common room through the hole in the wall.  
  
"Vinny, Greg, you don't have to follow him." Raine said.  
  
Draco's head whipped around so fast, Raine would have sworn he'd given himself whiplash. "Don't tell them what to do!!!!" Draco said, fire and acid dripping off his every word.  
  
"I'm not, they get enough of that from you." Raine stood up, followed by Kay.  
  
The tension in the room was high, making the air around them think.  
  
"Com'on" Vinny said as he stepped in front of Draco, blocking Raine from his view.  
  
"Damn girl, you'd better watch it." Kay said once they had left. The tension in the room was still quite heavy, and had left an imprinting mark on them all.  
  
"I'm not scared of him, and he knows it. He only has power because people fear him. Take away the fear and he becomes powerless, just like everyone else." Raine said as she took out her sketchbook. Drawing always calmed her down.  
  
"Just be careful, that's all I'm saying." Kay said sympathetically, noting that Raine's use of psychological analysis on Draco was not only smart, it was correct, and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't think there's anything to worry about."  
  
"I'm gonna go get ready for bed, you coming?" Kay asked.  
  
"Naw, I'm gonna draw for a while."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you in the morning, then. I have to go say good night to Blaise." She said with a girlish giggle.  
  
"You guys are so cute." Raine laughed.  
  
"I know!" Kay giggled again and ran down the stairs.  
  
Raine walked over to the corner of the room and settled herself in the mound of oversized pillows. She lit the lantern and began drawing.   
  
"I'm going to bed. Filch will pay dearly for making us clean those damn trophies." Draco said as Vincent, Gregory and himself entered the common room after detention with Filch.  
  
Vincent sat on the couch as the other two went to descend the stairs.  
  
"You coming?" Gregory asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to sit here a minute." he replied. Draco gave him a scowl but descended the stairs as well. Once they were gone, Vincent turned around and looked into the dark corner over the back of the couch.  
  
Vincent grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and laid it over the sleeping Raine, then headed off to bed himself.  
  
Raine awoke sometime during the night in the corner of the dark and deserted common room. Raine felt around for her things when she realized that someone had covered her up. After gathering her things and shoving them into her bag, she folded the blanket and laid it across the back of the couch. Heading down to bed, she thought about who could have possibly covered her and why. 


	11. Chapter 11

X-2love4ever: Thanks. I just decided that I was sick of everyone using last names.  
  
Courtney : Not really. It was more of a friendly gesture, then one of affection.  
  
Alyssium: Draco is an Ass, but thats what makes him desireable!!!  
  
Embers: I don't want Crabbe and Goyle to seem mindless, so i have changed thier characters a bit, oh well. Thanks for reading.  
  
Amarie Helyanwe: Yeah, Vinny is a sweetheart, sigh, ICE CREAM CAKE ROCKS!!!! I am not going to tell you waht 'Atta Leucar' means but I will tell you that it is Elvish, if you care to look it up! LOL  
  
Orlando's Gurl: We will keep the astric faerie going... YAY!!! And yes, eventually, Raine will hook up with ####! hehe  
  
imogenhm: thanks.... I kinda like his sweet side, hummm?

----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11:   
  
Raine slept very little after she had gone to her room, and when she finally did fall asleep, dreams of her mother lying sick and dying in the hospital bed haunted her, forcing her awake again. She soon became tired of attempting to sleep and opted to get up instead.  
  
As she walked, she looked up and came to a dead stop at the top of the stairs. Draco was sitting on the couch covered up with the blanket she had been using the night before, staring at the flames of the fire. His platinum blonde hair hung loose down to his jaw line. Raine was frozen, as she stared at him, his bare semi-muscular chest shown over the top of the blanket.  
  
"Your up early." She spoke, making his gaze shift from the flame to her.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Its too early in the morning for this." She said in a calm tone, even though she was pissed that he had snapped at her. "I was just trying to make conversations." She grabbed the pitcher of water and poured herself a glass.  
  
"Well don't." Draco said and returned his gaze to the fire.  
  
Raine poured another glass, walked over in front of Draco and held it out to him. He looked at her as if she was handing him his death in a cup.  
  
"It's only water." Raine said,  
  
"I don't get you." Draco said as he took the cup from her.  
  
"What's to get?" Raine sat on the couch next to him, facing him with her feet underneath her.  
  
"One minute your an insufferable bitch, the next your bringing me water."  
  
Raine laughed, "That was witty!" she exclaimed. Draco just looked at her. "So you hate me because I'm a match to you when it comes to quick witted insults?"  
  
Draco didn't answer and just looked at the flames.  
  
"Well, I rather enjoy our little quarrel. It's been quite a while since I've had someone be able to match me on a malicious level."  
  
Draco smiled and gave a little chuckle, then his face quickly became hard again.  
  
"So... you are able to smile! You should try it more often, its very becoming." Raine laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, though. It can be our little secret." Raine pressed her finger to her lips like one would do when saying 'shhh'  
  
Draco stood, dropping the blanket where he sat, leaving him in nothing but boxers. His lean muscular features glistening in the fire light. "I need to go take a shower."  
  
"Care for some company?" Raine asked seductively, though only joking.  
  
"I think I can manage." Draco said as he stood in front of her.  
  
Raine pulled herself off the couch, inches from Draco, and ran one finger down the middle of his chest. Raine could feel his hot, sweet breath on her face when she looked up at him. As she looked into his eyes, she felt her stomach lurch. Why the hell would it do that? she wondered.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't want to make your girlfriend, Pansy, mad."  
  
Draco grabbed her hand quickly and threw it away from him. "No now, nor ever, will she be my girl." he fumed then walked away and down the stairs.  
  
Raine laughed to herself Its so easy to make him mad, and oh so fun!!! He'll soon see just how 'BITCH' like I can be She, too, descended the stairs and got into the girls shower.  
  
Kay and Purity found the story of that morning amazingly funny.  
  
"So, you actually touched him?" Kay whispered as they sat in their Mythology class. The teacher, Mr. Morpheus, was boring them with how Mythology had come to be.  
  
"Yep. He has a great body. How if we could just super glue his mouth shut, he'd be the perfect specimen of what the male species should be." Raine said, and all three of them laughed.  
  
Draco, Vincent and Gregory, who were sitting two rows in front of them, turned around at the sound of their laughter.  
  
"Do you three have something you wish to share with the rest of the class?"  
  
Both Kay and Purity shook their heads 'no' but Raine stood up.  
  
"Yes. We were just discussing how hot we though certain people were. Would you like me to give you names?"  
  
"No, Miss Moray, that will be quite enough. Please save your girl gossip for after class. Now kindly pay attention before I'm forced to give you all detention." Mr. Morpheus said.   
  
"Alright sir." Raine said and sat down. Mr. Morpheus continued on with his boring lecture and they sat in silence. Draco turned around again and looked at Raine, who just blew him a kiss, then turned her attention back to the teacher.  
  
Journalism would have been a fun class had they actually been able to go to it. Upon arriving at the assigned class room, they were informed by Professor McGonagall that the teacher had taken ill in the middle of the week and still wasn't up to teaching, and because it was a new class, no one would be able to cover it. So, the first class was rescheduled to take place next week.  
  
"I have to go this way back to my room." Hermoine said, and walked off in the other direction after they all said 'bye' to her.  
  
"Where has Draco gone off to?" Raine asked Vinny as they all headed back to the common room.  
  
"Draco isn't taking this class" Vinny informed her.  
  
"Good, at least we will have one class torment free." Kay said.  
  
"Two actually. Remember he can't do anything in Megera's class either." Purity said.   
  
Raine laughed, "So, why is it that you are taking the class without him?"   
  
"He doesn't have an interest in writing, and neither does Goyle." Vinny said.  
  
"And you do?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yes. I write alot actually." Vinny said sounding a bit hurt.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to offended you. I just didn't think you the type to write, is all." Kay said.  
  
"Can I read some of it?" Raine asked quietly, so the others didn't hear.  
  
"If you would like. I don't know how good they are, I've never let anyone read it before." Vinny said as he looked down at the ground.  
  
"I'm sure they are great." Raine said as Purity said 'Atta Leucar' and they entered the common room.  
  
"Give me a second, I'll go get my book." Vinny said as he descended the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to go find Blaise's class!" Kay said excitedly. "You guys wanna come?"  
  
"I will" Purity said.  
  
Raine didn't answer and just collapsed on the couch face down.  
  
"Do you want to come, Raine?" Kay asked.  
  
"I would, but Vinny just went to get something to show me." Raine said.  
  
"Alright, later then." Kay said happily as they left to go find her man.  
  
Kay and Purity left, and Vinny returned moments later.  
  
"Here is one of books." Vinny said as Raine sat up and he sat next to her.  
  
"So, what is it that you write?" Raine asked as she took the black leather bound book that he was handing her.  
  
"Ummm...Poems, short stories, dreams..." He said feeling stupid and corny.  
  
Raine opened the book to somewhere in the middle and began reading the messy scrawl: 

-------------

  
  
What you want these days to be  
  
as your growing to be  
  
I gave my heart to you  
  
free of charge  
  
my love unconditional  
  
you accepted all these gifts of love  
  
from my soul I gave all  
  
to see your smile  
  
to share your happiness  
  
what you want I give  
  
not because I'm weak  
  
just in love  
  
we climb the mountain of life  
  
we look over the valley of sorrow  
  
we wept as life pass us by  
  
I want to love you  
  
even after you play  
  
your game of get what you can  
  
my heart can not think  
  
I suffer silently just because I will not give up  
  
when I give my love I am for real  
  
bottom line, come walk with me  
  
make this the new day of our life  
  
love me, like I love you  
  
this can be the best of time  
  
us together, you lean on me  
  
I will lean on you  
  
the rule you for me  
  
as I be for you  
  
I love you just like you be 

------------------  
  
Raine's jaw dropped." Vinny, that was beautiful. Where did you learn to write like that?"  
  
"I just write what I feel at the time." He said with a shrug. "I take it its not bad for being a stupid brute." Vinny said when her seen her shocked expression.  
  
"I didn't mean for that comment to offended you. It was meant for Draco." Raine said, feeling suddenly bad.  
  
"I know." He said.  
  
"Do you mind if I borrow this to read some more of it?" Rain asked.  
  
"If you would like." Vinny said.  
  
"Thank you." Raine said. 

--------------------  
  
A/N: FYI, the poem doesn't belong to me. My really good friend ( my love and neighbor) wrote it, and I thought it was amazing, so I decided to put it in here. Hope you all like it!!!! Love ya  
  
P.S. AFI Rocks, Davey is amazingly hot and talented.... sigh 


	12. Chapter 12

Orlando's Gurl: Hey girly!! Yeah... since they redid the site, it won't let me use the astric... so I am forced to use something else...sorry.... hope you like.  
  
Embers: Thanks... I didn't write the poem thou.... it was written to me by my love, so I decided to use it in here.   
  
X-2love4ever: You are so WRONG!!!! Davey Havok is so sexy it is unreal.... and his voice... he is just yummy!!!! If you want to know what Atta Leucar means you are going to have to look it up. Its Elvish, just so you know.  
  
imogenhm: Thank you, I am glad that you liked it.  
  
Amarie Helyanwe: Thanks, I will let my love know that you liked the poem, cuz he wrote it. If you find out what Atta Leucar means, don't post it here, cuz its kinda a secret message for the story... hehe.  
  
way2lazy: The reason Raine acts the way she does to Snape is because her mum has told her nothing but wonderful things about him, and then when she mets him he turns out to be an ass.... and she doesn't really want to be there with him anyways, she wants her mum back. And when Purity says "No one can beat Draco" thats because no one has ever attempted to before. And as for him being able to handle her, no one has really insulted him back before. (There are only a few places in the books where anyone says anything back to him) I'm not sure, exactly, what the parings are going to be yet... so your just gonna have to keep reading to find out.  
  
Alyssium: AFI is amazing... Thanks for all your help, love you girl and I hope you get off grounding soon.  
  
Courtney: Thanks I hope you like whats to come.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Alright, since they put this Quick Edit thingy on FanFiction, it won't let me use the astrics. So thoughts will be between % Ok!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Raine made her way down to Snape's dungeon class room, yet again, this time she found no note. Upon entering the class, she found Snape sitting in the chair behind his desk, his back towards her.  
  
"Good evening Professor." Raine said, making an attempt to be nice.   
  
"SIT!" his harsh voice sounded.   
  
He sounded furious and she didn't want to increase it, so she immeditaly took the seat nearest to her.  
  
In a dramatic and terrifying moment, Snape spun around in the chair and swiftly walked in front of her table, dropping something in front of her.   
  
"Explain this!" he scowled.  
  
Raine picked up the paper. It was the picture of her father that her mother had given her.   
  
"Where.... did you get his?" Raine asked, becoming angrier with each passing moment.   
  
"I will be the one to ask the questions. Now you answer me, where did YOU get this?"   
  
"My mother." Raine said softly. Just speaking of her caused great sadness.   
  
"Why would Aurora give you this?" Snape asked.   
  
At the sound of her mothers name, her eye shot up the Snape's face. "Its a picture of....my father." Raine said, picking up the picture of the attractive young man.   
  
Snape ripped the picture out of her hands. "Its not your father, this is a picture of me!" he exclaimed furiously.   
  
"I know thats a picture of you." Raine said.   
  
"You think I'm your father?"   
  
"I know you are." Raine said softly.   
  
"I hate to break it to you, but your greatly mistaken. I'm not your father. I haven't even seen your mother for 16 years..."   
  
"Nearly 17." Raine corrected him. "Mum told me to show you this, and then you would understand." Riane held out her hand. Her wedding finger displayed a silver ring with a pink diamond in the middle and white ones on both sides.   
  
Snape looked from Raine's face to her hand, his facial expression changed almost instantly.   
  
"Oww!!!!" Riane exclaimed as Snape grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand closer to his face, forcing her to stand.   
  
"That was our engagement ring." Snape said aloud to himself.   
  
"Engagement ring?" Raine said shockedly, "I never knew Mum was engaged!"  
  
Snpae released her arm, turned and walked back to his desk, placed his hands on the side and let his head drop. His back still towards the standing Raine.   
  
"Where is she?" Snape asked.   
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Stop your games and tell me where she is." he spun around.  
  
A single tear rolled down Riane's cheek, "She died... over a month ago."   
  
Snape pulled a chair over to him and sat, "Leave!"   
  
"What?.... NO...." Raine stammered.  
  
"Get out!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Did you love my Mum?" Raine asked as another tear fell.  
  
"OUT NOW!!!" Snape stood and threw one arm out, pointing towards the door.  
  
"I don't know why she'd ever love a man like you. Your nothing like the man she used to tell me about!" Riane sobbed as she grabbed her things, including the photo, and ran from the class. On   
  
the way back to the common room, she collapsed in a dark and deserted corner of the dungeon, her tears bluring her vision.  
  
Raine was unsure just how long she had spent crying in the corner, but it had seemed like hours. Her eyes were swollen and red, and her nose was stuffed up as she walked into the common room. Dying embers burned in the fireplace. After dumping her things on the floor next to the couch, she sat and lit a candle. She ran her fingers through the flame, with only her thoughts for company.  
  
%_This was a mistake. I NEVER should have come here! Whats wrong with me? Did mom think that he'd welcome me with open arms? He's a fuckin git and he should be dead, not her. Why did you have to leave me?_% Raine would have started crying again, only she was out of tears.   
  
%_Why'd you have to die_?% Raine quickly pulled her finger out of the flame of the candle and put it in her mouth. It was hot, even on her tongue. She pulled it out of her mouth and looked at it. A blister had already began forming on the middle of her index finger.   
  
"FUCK!" Riane yelled.   
  
"Do you ever sleep?" an icy voice siad from her right side.   
  
"It seems Hogwarts doesn't allow coffins and vampire needs to rest, so no, I don't ever sleep. But I could use some fresh blood, if your offering!" Raine snapped.  
  
She really wasn't in the mood. Again, Draco was wearing boxers, but this time, he at least has a robe over the top, though it wasn't closed.   
  
"Vampire? Your nothing but a witch with an attitude problem." Draco said as he began re-liting the fire.   
  
"And you think your opinion matters to me?"  
  
"I know it does."   
  
"Oh, I'd love to hear your logic on this one." Raine laughed.   
  
"Because you want me. I seen it in the way you looked at me this morning."   
  
"Wow, you have great logic. Now, let me set the records straight. I do believe it was you who was rising to attention when I touched you, not the other way around." Raine said.   
  
"Why are you shaking then?"  
  
Riane was pissed, and the heat from the fire made her instantly cold. "Cuz its cold in here." Raine said, as she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her body, then walked over to pour herself a glass of water.  
  
Raine could sence Draco standing right behind her. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, you can hurry up!" Draco said.  
  
Raine stopped pouring. She only had like 1/4 of a glass and was about ready to throw it in his face, but decided against it, for she already had enought problems without adding another. Raine finished pouring the glass, and set the pitcher down with a big thud, slashing some of the water over its edge.  
  
Raine went back to the couch and pulled out her large, oversized pink leather bound sketch book and the small black book of Vinny's, and curled up in the middle of the couch, in a sitting position. She set Vinny's book next to her and went to open her sketchbook, when it was ripped out of her hands.  
  
"What is this your always fuckin writing in?" Draco asked as he took the book.   
  
"My sketchbook. Give it back!" Riane said, standing up and climbing over the back of the couch.   
  
"After I have a look." he said with a maliciuos grin.  
  
"No, I want it back, now!" Raine said as she made a grab for it. Draco moved out of the way and ran in front of the fireplace.   
  
Raine followed, "Give it back to me Draco."  
  
"After I look at it."   
  
"And I said NO. It dosen't belong to you, so give it to me." Raine held out her hand to him.   
  
"it would be a shame, wouldn't it?"   
  
"Wouldn't what?" Raine was confused.  
  
"If I were to accidently let it slip into the fire while handing it back to you." He said as he eyed the fire.   
  
"You wouldn't dare."   
  
"Wouldn't I? You care to test your knowledge of me?"   
  
"Please, Draco just give it back. Why do you even care whats in it?"  
  
"Because you don't want me to see it" Draco held the book out towards the fire. 


	13. Chapter 13

Alyssium: Im sorry girl. I will wait to post the next ones until you send them back to me kk. I hope you feel better soon and I am glad that I finally got to talk to you today. Love ya... later  
  
EmoGoHome: Alright, here is what happens next!!! Hope you like it! LOL  
  
Haven Bloodcrow: Yes, Snape is her father, your quite the good guesser, but I couldn't tell you before. You will find out if her drops it in this chapter! HEHE  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Naw, everyone now knows that Snape is the father, but they don't know who she is gonna hook up with yet. BTW when are you going to update? I haven't gotten any new chappies in such a long time. Later  
  
Silver Sk8ter Gurl: I haven't been on AIM cuz I have been really busy and I am still sick... oh well, talk to you later kk  
  
England's Finest Rose: well.... um I can't tell you who she is going to hook up with yet... you will just have to continue to read and find out... kk. I am glad that you like it thou!!!  
  
imogenhm: hehe... you should know me by now, I always leave a cliffe of some sort, even little ones!!! glad you like, keep reading.  
  
Gaucho: I am glad that you like it.....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13:   
  
Raine just stared down at her notebook, she didn't know what to do. She was torn between two possibilities: One- showing her work to Draco so he could ridicule her even more, Two- risking him dropping it in the fire, destroying her memories of the last four years.  
  
"Fine." she said, making her decision, as she walked over to the couch, then patted the space next to her. "Sit and I'll show it to you ."  
  
Draco, apprehensively, walked over and sat next to her, "I'm holding the book." he said firmly, for he wanted to see her work and was as sure as hell that given the chance, she would snatch it away and hide it.  
  
"That's fine." Raine reached over and opened the cover. "This is the first picture I ever drew. Its of my mum." Raine examined his expression as he looked at the picture, and classified it as disappointment.   
  
"Its not very good." he said, trying to tread lightly on her ego, but not willing to risk his own.  
  
"What do you expect, I was 12." Raine snapped, becoming defensive. Raine continued to flip through the book, explaining who or what was in each picture. The majority were of the places she knew from her childhood and of her friends from Salem's. Draco's insults of her work lessened as they got further in the book.  
  
"Who's that?" Draco asked when she turned the page to a man with shoulder length black hair.  
  
"My father." Raine informed him.  
  
"Looks an awful lot like Snape." Draco said, "Only 20 years younger."  
  
"You think?" Raine asked, trying to hide the fact that it actually was Snape.  
  
There were about 15 more pictures of Raine's father, some containing Raine's mother. It was not long before Draco's curiosity got the better of him, "Snape is your father." he stated.  
  
"What?...No..." Raine said, trying to sound shocked.  
  
"He is, I know it."  
  
"No, he's not!" Raine need to convince him that Snape wasn't her father. She didn't want anyone to know she was related in any way to that jackass.  
  
"Your not a good liar."   
  
"I'm not lying." Raine lied.  
  
"We'll see about that when we're done." Draco said as he made to turn the page, but before he could do so Raine slammed her hand on the page, "That's all there is."  
  
"No, there's more, I saw it." Draco stated, wondering what she didn't want him to see.  
  
Raine, obviously defeated, slumped back into the couch as Draco turned the page. His face quickly turned to her. "You drew me!?" Draco said, quick shocked and amazed. Raine nodded, but couldn't bring herself to look at him.  
  
"Why?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Don't.... your not the only one here I've drawn... just turn the page." Raine stood and walked up the fireplace, placed one hand on the mantle and rested her head on the back of her hand.  
  
Draco placed the book, open, on the couch and walked to Raine's side. "It's very good." Draco said.  
  
"Yea, right. Why don't you say what you really think of it." Raine spat.  
  
"I'll prove it to you..." Draco said, then walked away downstairs.  
  
Raine watched him disappear all the while thinking %_Way to prove it you fuckin moron_!% her mind screamed. She knew she had been a fool to let him see her work, but she could have just let four years of work burn into ashes…  
  
Raine walked back over to the couch, picked up the book and examined the picture she had drawn.  
  
%_Its awful_!!!!% Raine thought, but then again, she had always been her own worst critic. She slammed the book shut and went to put in her bag, frustrated at herself.  
  
"I'm not finished with that yet." Draco said as her walked towards her.  
  
"And I care?" Raine snapped.  
  
Draco grabbed her wrist, "Sit.."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, and don't touch me!" she said as she pulled her wrist out of his grasp, which wasn't firm at all.  
  
"If you want to know what I really think then sit." Draco sat down.  
  
Raine sighed and rolled her eyes, but sat anyways.  
  
Draco held up two vials, one in black and one in white. "Truth Serum...." He said holding out the black one. "One drop and the taker is forced to answer all questions truthfully until the antidote if given..." he held out the white one.  
  
"I don't think so!" Raine exclaimed.  
  
"What do you have to lose? unless, of course, your afraid I'll find out the truth about something you have lied about."  
  
"Or maybe you just want to find out something to use against me, because your insults don't work on me, because I am not afraid of you."  
  
"Nothing we say will leave this spot, this moment..."  
  
"And you expect me to believe you? Manipulation comes with being placed in Slytherin. I'm not as stupid as you may want to think!"  
  
"Then I will take it first, and that can be your first question." Draco uncorked the vile and place a tiny droplet on the tip of his tongue. Sighing, she asked him the first question,  
  
"Will you ever repeat a single word that is spoken while I am under this potion?" Raine asked finding this all incredibly dumb.  
  
"No" Draco said, almost zombie like.  
  
"Do you really like my art?"  
  
"Yes. Its very creative, and nearly perfect."  
  
"Why do you act the way you do?"  
  
"Because this is the way that a Malfoy is to act." She was a bit surprised at this answer, but continued,  
  
"Why do you hate Kayleigh?"  
  
"Because she rejected me. She chose Blaise over me."  
  
"Why do you hate me?" Raine asked.  
  
"You keep getting the better of me in front of people, and you make me look like an ass."  
  
"Oh..." Raine almost felt bad for how she treated Draco, ALMOST. So she decided to change the game a bit. "Do you find me attractive?" she smiled seductively, wondering if Draco knew what she was doing.  
  
"Yes." Draco said.  
  
Raine smiled on the inside, and her heart beat quickened a notch. "Did you like it when I touched you this morning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you like me in a romantic sort of way?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you intrigue me."  
  
Raine placed a drop of the antidote on his tongue, watching him with interest the whole time.  
  
"Your turn...." Draco said when he returned to normal. 


	14. Chapter 14

**_JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS THE LAST PICTURE WAS OF DRACO!!_**

Amarie Helyanwe: Yep, unfortuanatly Snape is her father. And I do understand what you mean when you say the Alan Rickman is lovely and not hot. I happen to agree. So now you will see what Raine's turn is like....hehe.  
  
Courtney: Its alright, I hope you had fun on your cruise.... later  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Thank you. I hope all your finals go ok and that you pass them all. Just take your time, your story will come to you and I hope what I sent you helped. Love ya, talk to you later.  
  
imogenhm: Alot of people guessed that he was her father, but I couldn't tell you all just then that he was, cuz that would have taken all the fun out of it. The last picture was of DRACO!!!! Thats why she attempted to keep him from turning the page. I don't know how confusing it was, but if you didn't get it, maybe someone else did either. so here is your update, and I hope you like it.  
  
Silent Voices17: yeah, I haven't heard from you for a while, on here or on AIM. Well, I'm glad you are back... hope you like.  
  
smocha-locha: Thats a good question. Draco is completely aware of everything that she is asking him, as you will see in this next chapter. I hope that clears it up for you, thanks for reading.  
  
Alyssium: Of course you know what going to happen. Your usually three chapters ahead of everyone else, cuz your my wonderful and amazing beta!!!!! Love ya girl and I can't wait to find out how you are.!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14   
  
Raine knew what he was gonna ask her, it was obvious, but held out her tongue anyways and allowed him to place a drop on it. Cold seeped over her body instantly, but was then replaced by an exceedingly warm feeling.  
  
"Why'd you move here?" Draco asked as soon as he was sure she was ready.  
  
"My Mum died over a month ago, and everyone thought it was time for me to come and live with my father."  
  
"Did you want to come here?"  
  
"No, I want my Mum back." That answer surprised him a bit, but he continued asking questions.  
  
"Is Snape your father?"  
  
"No..."  
  
%_Damn, I was so sure he was_% Draco's head shouted.  
  
"I share his DNA, but he is NOT my father." Raine continued, though desperately tying to stop after the '_no_'.  
  
"Ok..." Draco was confused a moment. "So Snape is biologically your father then?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Draco was pleased with himself, and wondered whether or not Snape knew of this.  
  
"Does Snape know he is your father?" he voiced his thoughts.  
  
"As of tonight, yes"  
  
Draco decided to get her back for the last few questions that she had asked him, and ask them back to her.  
  
"Do you find me attractive?"  
  
"Yes, when you don't slick your hair back, and until you open your mouth with some rude comment."  
  
"Did you enjoy touching me this morning?"  
  
"Yes, I enjoy seeing how far I can push a guy."  
  
Draco, deciding that he had asked her enough, gave her a drop of the antidote.  
  
Once Raine returned to normal she stood and began putting her things into her bag, comfortable in the silence that had spread over them.  
  
"What would you say if I asked to kiss you?" Draco asked, shocked by his own question.  
  
"Ask and you'll see." Raine said, sending him a seductive smile.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Draco stood.  
  
"Nope." Raine put her bag on her shoulder and walked down the stairs.  
  
Draco grabbed the empty glass of water from the table in front of him and threw it into the fire, shattering it on the brick in the back.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Raine made it down two floors and pressed herself into the shadows to wait. She knew what she wanted to do, and didn't have to wait long until what she desired came walking down the stone steps. She let her bag slip silently to the floor as the figure got closer and closer to her. When the figure reached her level, she stepped out of the shadow, heart pounding, and pushed him against the wall by his shoulders.  
  
"What the...." Draco began, but the rest of his sentence was cut off by warm soft lips pressed against him. The mysterious mouth opened slightly, and Draco followed suit. Their tongues met, and before he knew it, she was sucking on his bottom lip then devouring his mouth again with and expertise he had never encountered before. Her one hand traveled up to the side of his neck, as the other one traveled his bare chest. The kiss stopped suddenly, leaving Draco wanting more. He slowly opened his eyes to find Raine standing before him, half in shadow.  
  
"See you in the morning!" she said in the same calmness that her piercing hazel eyes held.  
  
"Wait…" Draco reached for her and pulled her close, and attempted to kiss her again.   
  
Raine turned her head away from him, "I offered you a snack, NOT the entire kitchen. Goodnight, Draco, I trust you shall sleep well." She pushed away from him and walked down the stairs to her room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------   
  
Raine couldn't sleep at all. She could still feel Draco's chest in her hands, she could still taste his lips on hers, and she wanted more. %_But how can I like someone like him? He's an ass hole_!% Raine thought. %_But an oh so sexy ass hole, who just happens to be a really good kisser_!% Her head screamed in reply. %_What am I going to do? I can't tell anyone that I kissed Draco, can I? How do you explain it after all our fighting? Opposites attract? I don't think that will go over too well.... should I just pretend like nothing happened? Keep it all a secret and long for him in the night? Secrets like this never stay very secret for long. They will come out one way or another. What if Draco tells Vinny or Greg? Will they think less of me because of one romantic encounter with Draco? Why do I even care what they think? Why do I care what anyone thinks? I shouldn't... should I? Grrrrr... I just want to go home. I want my mum back, then everything will make sense once again. All I want is my mum_.…%  
  
Raine couldn't sleep at all. She just continued to talk herself in circles all throughout what was left of the night. She was startled when Kay woke up.  
  
"Wow, you're awake early!" Kay said quietly as she stretched and yawned.  
  
"I haven't gone to sleep yet." Raine stated.  
  
"Why not?" Kay was shocked.  
  
"Because I have been thinking all night."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Just things. A lot of things actually."  
  
"Lets go upstairs and we can talk about it.... I don't want to wake the others." Kay said as she climbed out of bed and put on a fluffy green robe.  
  
Raine got up and put on her own pink fluffy robe. She liked pink, and the majority of her clothes, that weren't her uniform, showed it.  
  
Kay threw a few logs onto the fire, which wasn't exactly out from the one that Draco had started last night, then settled herself onto the couch next to Raine.  
  
"So what is it that you have been thinking of?" Kay asked as she yawned again.  
  
"I kissed Draco." Raine blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
"**You WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Kay exclaimed.


	15. Chapter 15

Orlando's Gurl: Hey! I update all the time, you, however, haven't in so long. I want to know whats gonna happen in YOUR story. Hope you like this chapter and I hope you update soon.  
  
Alyssium: hey! I miss you. We hardly get to talk anymore. Hummm... well I better post this and get on to typing the next chapter to send to you. grrrr.... so much to do and so little time to do it all in.  
  
imogenhm: Yep they kissed, they kissed! YAY! lol  
  
Amarie Helyanwe: I actually think that the serum would come in quite handy sometimes.... (evil grin) I am glad you like thou....  
  
EmoGoHome: Thank you!  
  
laureaveanyahoo.com : Being lazy is ok sometimes, but if I was lazy, no more chapters would get written, hummmm.... Anyways, I am glad that you like my stories and I hope to hear from you again, if you aren't being lazy at the time.... hehe  
  
Hogwarts-mania: How were you confused? Maybe others were as well. Anyways, i am glad that you like it. Thanks for reading.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
"Come again?" Kay said.  
  
Raine sat there in silence. She hadn't intended on telling her about Draco, but that was on her on her mind, and her latest escapade with him is what came out her mouth.  
  
"Did I just hear you say that you kissed Draco?" Kay asked and Raine nodded in response.  
  
"Ewwww.... go wash your mouth out!" Kay exclaimed, disgusted at what her friend had previously done.  
  
Raine just laughed.  
  
"I'm serious. He's dirty. Don't tell me you actually enjoyed it!"  
  
"He's not a bad kisser." Raine admitted, causing Kay to gasp at her.  
  
"Your not serious... how... why?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Raine asked, knowing she would tell Kay eventually.  
  
"Well, I don't know, just nosy I guess… But I'm not a gossip!" Kay exclaimed.  
  
"Well... alright, swear not to tell anyone?"  
  
Kay took one finger and made and 'X' over her heart, "Cross my heart."  
  
"Oh... ummm...."  
  
"You didn't sleep with him, did you?" Kay asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"Great Merlin NO! This doesn't have anything to do with Draco. Do you know the reason that I moved here?"  
  
Kay shook her head no.  
  
"Well, my mum died over a month ago..."  
  
"Oh Raine, I'm so sorry." Kay said sympathetically as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you. So when she passed, everyone thought it was time for me to meet my father."  
  
"You never met your father?"  
  
"Nope. And worst of all, he didn't even know I existed..." Raine continued to explain that Snape was her father and told Kay about what had happened last night when she had gone down to detention with him.  
  
"That must be awful knowing that you are his daughter. I hate to say it, but I now see where you get your attitude from.  
  
Raine just laughed, then continued to tell her the part where Draco had taken her sketchbook and threatened to throw it into the fire unless Raine allowed him to look at it. She told Kay about the Serum that Draco had taken and given to her, and the questions that were asked. Then how he had asked to kiss her after he had given her the antidote and she had told him no, then waited in the shadows on the stairs for him.  
  
Kay shuttered as Raine told her about the kiss, "He's such a slimy git... Why would you waste any of your time or energy on him?"  
  
Raine shrugged, "I don't know... believe it or not, I actually enjoyed his company last night." As she said this, Kay raised an eyebrow, but Raine continued speaking, "He took my mind off of that jackass Snape being my father."  
  
"So you like Draco now?" Kay questioned, as nervous twinges of disgust and anticipation rolled down her back.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far....maybe a little curious."  
  
"What are you gonna do about Vincent?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think Vincent likes you!" Kay stated, shocked that Raine hadn't the slightest clue.  
  
"Vinny? No...."  
  
"Yes, I heard him talking to Gregory about you. I don't know what was said, but I definitely heard your name in the conversation."  
  
"Vinny and I are just friends...." Raine told her, trying to brush the thought off.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kay questioned.  
  
Raine sat and thought a moment %Does Vinny like me?%  
  
"So what are you going to do about Draco?" Kay asked, curious about the predicament her friend was now apparently in.  
  
"Nothing. What is there to do about him?"  
  
"What are you gonna go when you see him today?"  
  
"Pretend that nothing happened. I have more fun fighting with him the having a romance with him could offer. Like you already said, he is a slimy git. Boys are just toys; you play with them awhile until a newer and better one catches your eye." Raine laughed at her own wisdom.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me… Be careful though, you know that once he finds out your plan all hell is going to break loose."  
  
"Oh, I know. But he won't find out, cuz your the only who knows the plan, and you won't tell him right?"  
  
"Of course not. I am going to enjoy watching him suffer." Kay and Raine laughed simultaneously, "But I need to go get ready. Blaise should be awake any time now."  
  
"OK," Raine said as Kay got up off the couch.  
  
"Your more then welcome to join us, if you would like." Kay offered.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, " Raine yawned, " I think I am going to try to sleep a bit. Maybe I'll catch up to you later though." Raine followed Kay downstairs to the girls dormitories. As Kay gathered her clothes and went into the bathroom, Raine dropped the hangings around her bed and curled up to sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I haven't forgotten about you all. I have been having the worst month ever romantically, physically, and emotionally. I didn't want my story to start reflecting my recent life. So I hope this is up to my usual standards.... and I am truly Sorry.   
  
I KNOW YOU DON'T READ THIS STORY, BUT SABRIEL I LOVE YOU DEARLY..... I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Raine awoke to yelling and screaming coming from in the hall outside her bed chamber door. As she crawled out of bed, she groaned. The sound of the fighting seemed to be moving upstairs. She threw on her fluffy pink robe, put her hair in a quick pony tail, and followed the shouts up into the common room. Once she had reached the top of the stairs she peered around, looking for the cuprites. She saw a petite girl with shoulder length blonde hair yelling at a lean tall black guy.  
  
"Show me, show me what's on your neck." the guy yelled, obviously frustrated.  
  
"I can't, I told you I have to keep it covered." she said, struggling with tears of anger.  
  
"Your lying, I know its a hicky." he stated/  
  
"Are you dumb? I already told you Madam Pomfrey removed that mole from my neck." the girl spat back.  
  
"Are you kidding me?! Your making all this fucking commotion because she had a mole removed from her neck?" Raine interrupted. At the sound of a new comer's voice the arguing ceased and both of them turned to look at Raine.  
  
"And who the hell are you?" the guy asked Raine.  
  
"Raine Moray. Who are you?"  
  
"Bryant..."  
  
"No, your name is DumbAss!" the blonde cut him off.  
  
"That's Amber." Her said nudging the blonde, who sent him a icy glare.  
  
"Well... Its nice to meet you, but I hope you do realize that some of us are still trying to sleep." Raine scolded.  
  
"Its like 1:30 pm, Why are you still sleepin' " Bryant asked.  
  
"Not that its any of your business, but I had a late night last night... or rather an early morning." Raine informed them.  
  
"Yeah, so shut up!" Amber yelled at Bryant.  
  
"Suck a dick." He snapped back at her. In response, Amber turned and punched him in the right arm.  
  
"What year are you guys in?" Raine asked, trying to keep the two from being violent.  
  
"5th year, why?" Amber asked.  
  
"Well, how about you start acting like it." Raine said and turned around and walked back down stairs. As she was about to enter her room, Draco walked out of his room, wearing a look of pure anger. "What the hell is all the bloody yelling about?"  
  
"Two 5th years having a lovers quarrel." Raine stated then walked into her room slamming the door in Draco's face.  
  
%_What am I gonna do about him? He's so fucking sexy!!!!!%_ Raine thought to herself as she leaned up against the back of the door. "Ahhhhh...." Raine yelled out in frustration, grabbed a cute little pink zipper hoody and black dress pants, and got into the shower.  
  
Raine concentrated on the sound and rhythm of the running water, trying to drown out any thoughts of Draco. %_He aggravates me so, yet his appeal and mannerism intrigues me. STOP STOP!!!, Don't think of him_% Raine scolded herself, then turned off the water.  
  
As got out of the shower and started drying off, she realized she had forgotten her bra and underwear. "Shit!" Raine yelled and she wrapped a towel round her body, and walked out into her bed room, combing her wet hair with her fingers as she walked. When Raine looked up she found Draco sitting on Kay's bed, watching her.   
  
Raine froze in her tracks. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Raine asked angrily.  
  
"We need to talk." Draco stated, still not taking his eyes off her. He could not believe he was doing this, but he didn't move.  
  
"The hell we do! Get out!" Raine shot at him.  
  
Draco stood and started walking towards her.  
  
"NO, the door is that way." Raine pointed.  
  
"I know where the door is." Draco snapped.  
  
"Well, you seem a bit confused considering you are walking in the wrong direction."  
  
"No, your the one that is confused... Miss. Snape.... the way I see it..."  
  
"I don't care how you see it. You think you are going to blackmail me with who my father is, think again." Raine was furious that he had called her by her fathers last name.  
  
"Who says I was gonna blackmail you? I just said I wanted to talk...."  
  
"About what?" Raine cut him off. "What, because we kissed last night?" Raine shouted.  
  
"Keep your voice down." Draco yelled, cursing her for making him so angry.  
  
"No, its my room. I'll be as loud as I want to" Raine said, slowly inching towards Draco who was already inching towards her. "LEAVE!"   
  
"You don't really want that." Draco replied as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Don't presume to tell me what I want. You don't know me."  
  
"I know you want this..." Draco said as he slipped his hand behind her head and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Raine, confused for a moment, kissed him back. As their tongues intertwined with each others, Draco's hand moved and held her head against his mouth. After a moment, Raine began to understand what she was doing and with whom she was doing it with. With her the hand that wasn't holding the towel around her body, she pushed him away.  
  
"You can leave..." Raine said as she walked to her dresser and grabbed the undergarments that she had forgotten and walked back into the bathroom.  
  
%_You claim to be so quick witted, but lets see how witty you are when it comes to your emotions. You want me, I know it. I will have you, use you, then lose you. You started something with the wrong person, this is a battle you won't win, I'll see to that. In a few months, I will regain my title and you will be nothing but another name on my list!_ % Draco thought with a malicious smile, then left the room. 


End file.
